


Mistletoe for Two

by DragonKnight15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Licking, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight15/pseuds/DragonKnight15
Summary: ONESHOT: 1st and 2nd chapters are T-Rated, 3rd Chapter is MA-Rated! Christmas arrives in Den City and everyone is looking forward to the holidays, except two lonely individuals with depressing pasts. As Christmas Eve approaches, fate intertwines for the two to meet and clash again in LINK VRAINS. Will they find hope in their sorrowful hearts and find a new meaning to this holiday?Also please leave comments on the other chapters especially the duel chapter for those who like good duels... and of course... leave all you want for the sex scene *wink-wink*.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and this is my FIRST story here in Archive of our Own or AO3 however this is not my first story. The original Mistletoe for 2, basically the same exact story, is found in FanFiction.Net under the username DragonKnight15 aka me. I only passed it here in chance the story gets deleted over there and earn a name in this site.**

**This is a PlayAngel (aka YusakuxAoi fanfic) and hoping to spread the word of the shipping. GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY TO MAKE THIS BETTER THAN FRUITSHIPPING (after how bad the Anime of Arc-V left it)… Speaking off I will work on an Arc-V one-shot that will make many people happy so stay tune to that.**

**Also be aware due to the number of words and pages, this One-Shot is cut in 3 chapters to make it easier for you readers and enjoy each part of it. The first and second Chapters DO NOT included M or MA-Rating so everyone can see them with no problem.**

**And now… enjoy.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

It was a winder, snowy day in Den City. Everyone within the city is preparing for events and spending time with the ones they love… almost everyone.

Yusaku Fujiki, however, is working on the advanced computers within his secret hideout, the Café Nagi. He focuses on the screens, typing away into complex scanning within the virtual world of LINK VRAINS.

Yusaku is a rangy teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes.

He sighs, having gotten out of school and a short vacation time. That actually made him happy as it gives him the time he needs to search for his enemies: the Knights of Hanoi. He needed to find them especially with their latest attacks with the comatose victims aka Another and his own personal hate/revenge against them.

But to Yusaku's surprise nothing; no Knights dueling or causing chaos within LINK VRAINS. It was mainly a ghost town to his astonishment.

''Here.'' Smiling at his friend, Shoichi Kusanagi as he hands him a mug of coffee. He is a young man with fair skin and grey eyes. His purple hair comes to the base of his neck, and it has multiple small bangs brushed over to hide his forehead, and he also sports a small goatee. Shoichi dresses simply, wearing a brown trench coat over a purple hoodie with a bronze zipper and light blue shirt, and teal pants tucked into burgundy boots with prominent black soles.

Yusaku stares at the cup, taking a sip on it. ''Thank you.''

Shoichi grins as he has been decorating the inside and outside of the van.

''Hmm…'' Having watch him more than Yusaku, Ai hums at this strange ''make-over'' done to the food truck. It but male is a small digital humanoid being referred as an Ignis and one of the ones who existed in the Cyberse within LINK VRAINS. Ai has markings over his body, in shape of lines and circles, which are tinted with a purple color. He was small due to being trapped within Yusaku's Duel Disk but he didn't mind it, it felt like a vacation home.

Ai has been watching this strange ritual of sorts though he knew with his ''vast'' knowledge on humans and their cultures. Still, he didn't get it.

''Why did you put stuff on the van?'' He finally asks rubbing the side of his chin with a puzzled stare. He then assumes maybe this is a way to stop the Knights of Hanoi in finding out who Playmaker, the hero of LINK VRAINS, really is.

''OH! It's a way to prevent- No, that doesn't make sense.'' Ai mutters to himself now realizing that sounds stupid but then no one pay attention to him.

''Hey, someone listen to me!'' AI demands angrily but both Yusaku and Shoichi ignored him greatly, just staring at the screen with nothing… or trying to ignore him.

''Want me to mute him?'' Shoichi suggests though Yusaku remains quiet as always. ''…''

Shoichi sighs, looking at the still angrily Ai, still wanting an answer.

''If you must know Ai, tomorrow is Christmas.'' He starts explaining to the strange being with a more bizarre look. ''What's a Christmas?''

Shoichi rubs the back of his head kinda both amazed and stunned this so-called intelligent being from LINK VRAINS has no clue what one of the most important holidays to humanity is. He sighs still rubbing his back neck as he tries explaining it. ''It's well… a human event between friends and family, getting close to each other.''

Ai just blinks, both curious and interest by this Christmas thing.

''What of that?'' Ai asks pointing at the mistletoe over a table behind them. Shoichi grins as he explains. ''That's what we call mistletoe. It's a plant that during Christmas, when two people stand under it, they have to kiss.''

''… Are you and Yusaku going to-'' Ai then asks but is immediately protests by Shoichi, panicking with a startled blushing expression. ''N-N-Not like that! Mistletoes are meant I guess for people who concern themselves as a couple or find the other sexual. Yusaku and I are friends, much like I supposed you are to him and me.''

Ai hums, rubbing his chin with open index finger. Guess they were friends, well if Yusaku thinks so. Yusaku however, scowls still typing. He would never kiss someone under one of those for as long as he lived.

''Oh yea, and giving each other gifts. Which reminds me, Yusaku, I got-'' Shoichi suddenly remembers he had something for Yusaku but he protests immediately, not turning his face away from the screen. ''Not interested Kusanagi-san.''

Ai stares confuse while Shoichi sighs figuring he would react like that. He thought that maybe this year would become an exception.

''Right. Just thought maybe this year-'' He tries to say but Yusaku got up and says, clinching his hands tightly into a fist. ''Not yet.''

Yusaku couldn't celebrate stuff he hasn't earned yet. He couldn't get distracted. He grabs his Duel Disk and walks towards the room to link into the virtual Duel World.

''I'm going into LINK VRAINS; find some clue what the Knights of Hanoi are up to. And if I'm lucky, settle things between me and Revolver.'' Yusaku tells Shoichi of his intentions, glaring as he stares at a mental image of his greatest foe and one he must defeat.

Ai lowers his arms and head almost not excited to go back, complaining. ''Aw, do we have to?''

''Be quiet.'' Yusaku responds opening the door to the chamber. Shoichi knew what Yusaku needs to do, to stop the knights, uncover the past and put this behind them and his own brother's torment… but must it have to be today?

''I know we must stop the Knights and uncover the past for both our stakes…'' He begins to tell the teenager, understanding his reasons but maybe today, just today, they could focus on enjoying the present. ''But do you have to go today of all days?''

Yusaku just stares at him very quiet and stoic before replying firmly, turning back to the chamber. ''… I'll be back soon.''

He walks in and closes the door. All alone, Shoichi sighs wishing the young man could just relax but he knew better. Their mission was too important and one that they might not have a possible future.

''I wish you were telling the truth, Yusaku.'' He mutters to himself, sitting on the sit Yusaku was on that he might not come back soon.

Now standing within the transporter small chamber, Yusaku holds up his deck staring at it. He squeezes his eyes angrily, thinking back on the nightmare he went through kidnapped and experimented on by dueling strong A.I. opponents and losing every single time and if he doesn't do better in each duel, he is not rewarded his means to survive another day. Even when he was released from his torment, it didn't heal his wounds or the fact not everyone who was kidnapped under this Project Hanoi had a better life. Shoichi's brother was scarred by these events and the person who gave Yusaku the strength to keep fighting with his ''three reasons'' to live.

Yusaku glares forward with a passion to do everything in his power, the strength that his Cyberse cards gave him and that voice did as well to overcome this despair and take his long-waited revenge.

''Deck set!'' Yusaku shouts sliding his deck seriously into his Duel Disk as the words ''Into the Vrains'' began highlighting through it.

''INTO THE VRAINS!'' Yusaku shouts as he is surrounded in digital blue streams, swallowing him as his entire body transforms into his avatar within LINK VRAINS.

Yusaku transformed into the Hero of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker. He wore a black and slightly dark green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents as the tips grew longer and sharper with extra hairs. He leaps at great speed, vanishing into almost lightning entering the virtual world.

Yusaku wasn't the only person depressed about these holidays or well tries not to.

* * *

''Must prepare! Must prepare!'' It is all hearing from the small robot maid of her home as Aoi Zaizen walks in her apartment home to see the little bot doing multiple things from cleaning to cooking up a Christmas Dinner. She eyes the robot pretty much annoy but astonish really. Most maid robots don't extend themselves this much.

Aoi is a fair-skinned young woman with light brown, bob-cut hair and brownish yellow eyes. She wore a school uniform consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. She also wears a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes.

She looks around the apartment and there spots her brother coming out from his room.

''Onii-san!'' She calls him out looking shock. Akira Zaizen, Aoi's beloved and older step-brother, is a fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and pink eyes. He wears a suit which consists of a blue coat with a darker one underneath, a white shirt, and a black tie. He also sports blue trousers and black shoes.

Akira looks at her as he adjusts his tie. She looked both angry and sad seeing himself fully dressed to leave somewhere. Aoi isn't some girl; she's probably smarter than most that her brother was heading out to work and that upset her above anything else.

''Do you really have to work, today?'' She asks him, almost begging him to not leave. Akira eyes her and tells her firmly, not going to lie to her that he wasn't. ''Sorry Aoi, but I have to go. After the last incident with the Knights of Hanoi, many employers were demanded to stay overtime.''

Aoi's expression bitters looking down upset, muttering out. ''Or they were fired by that man that doesn't like you.''

Akira sighs not going to disagree with her. Kitamura, a so-called rival of his, had gotten his previous position within SOL Technologies after his failure in capturing Ignis from Playmaker and the event that followed when his sister as one of the Charisma Duelists, Blue Angel, was used by the Knights of Hanoi.

Regardless, having left his position as Chief is for the best, giving him less noticed to find out more on that incident with Playmaker and Project Hanoi. That and he couldn't afford to see Aoi in that position again, used against him.

''Kitamura and I see things different but we both know the Knights have done too much damage already and will continue to do so.'' He states calmly, knowing well what was more important at the time being even if he doesn't have the same resting time as he wanted.

''…'' Aoi didn't say a word, understanding she has no place to tell him not to go. He is their income and one they wouldn't lose after all they had endure in a young age. She couldn't make him stay; that is reality and one she learned when she was young when their parents died. She has no one but her step-brother who she loves more than anyone even if he isn't a blood relative; he is her brother to her.

Akira tries to smile patting her shoulder, letting her know. ''I'll try to be back in the morning, promise.''

''… Right.'' Aoi responds softy with a same sadden stare though she's tries to be strong about it. Still, it didn't change how sad she feels. Akira walks past her, seeing her looking back and tries to smile again before leaving out from the door. Once the door closed behind him, Akira frowns knowing this is going to bother his little sister more than anything especially with this being a day he promised he wouldn't leave her alone.

'' _Aoi, I know how much this time of years means for you and once more…_ '' He tells himself, afraid to tell her this in person for how she might take it and yet it wouldn't change the way she was now. '' _I have to leave you alone, sorry._ ''

He walks forward, trusting she'll endure it.

Aoi, now alone, goes into her room, lying on her large and pretty bed. She looks up the ceiling, wishing she wasn't like this.

Ever since when she was little, it was always the same; her brother left to work for their future while she waited patiently and alone for him to return. Even now, things haven't change.

''…'' Aoi looks towards her drawer next to her bed where her Duel Disk was on. She grabs it and pulls out her cards. Her Trickstars, a group of monsters she found joy in using, were her favorites. She loved them each but of them she loved the most. Grabbing on said card, she eyes it with such beauty and happiness. It was the first Trickstar card her brother ever bought her.

It was their first Christmas; they were still on the cold, dark streets where they had to survive the best they could. From shelter to shelter, the two did their best to endure all they did with their parents' death and having no home or money to live on. Her brother had to do all the work to do his best for both of them. Even in their bad position, her brother found the time to make her happy and he did by using what little money they had to buy Aoi a present.

Little Aoi stared at the small box she got in Christmas Eve. She opened it and it was a Duel Monster card. She looks at the artwork of the monster and it looked so beautiful and brightly it felt like looking at a goddess of something.

'' **That card shines just as you do, Aoi.** '' Those were the words her brother told her when she received the card. Aoi smiles a bit, thinking how happy she was when he told her that.

''Even if you're not here…'' She begins telling herself, trying to make strong smile despite her eyes not having the same spirit. ''I don't want you to think I'll get sad, Onii-san.''

Sighing a bit, Aoi tried to focus on other stuff and with the remaining time left before Christmas, it made her become more depressed. She decides to use her avatar butterfly camera within LINK VRAINS, just looking within the virtual world to see if there was anyone there. At this point, Aoi didn't mind dueling anyone as long as she doesn't feel lonely.

To her disappointment, no one is online since it was Christmas… well until she spots someone riding on a small Data Storm. Her eyes widen as the one she spotted, riding his D-Board, is Playmaker himself. Aoi couldn't believe her luck and no mistake either. There were many who tried to disguise themselves as Playmaker but the real one had two things going for him; he is always serious and he didn't have a strange A.I. talking to himself. It is him, no doubt about it.

''Playmaker! He's actually in LINK VRAINS right now?'' Aoi utters out of her astonishment. She honestly didn't expect he would be log in knowing it is Christmas but he is. He continues on in his mission against the Knights of Hanoi, much like her brother continues going to work. '' _Guess he doesn't stop working either._ ''

Still, this was a good thing. Aoi actually tried to smile halfway. She would rarely smile in real life but this was a very good thing realizing that this was her chance to duel Playmaker again. After how badly their duel first was, this might be the redemption she needed and the perfect gift too.

'' _This might be my only chance to shine brightly again._ '' She tells herself, getting off her bed and immediately sits on her chair linked into the virtual world. She slides her Duel Disk in and mutters as her dueling device glows.''Into the Vrains.''

Blue streams of energy surround her as she ia suddenly transferred with LINK VRAINS, transformed into her avatar form.

Aoi becomes her alter-persona, Blue Angel. She takes the appearance of magical girl with very long blue hair which reaches her chest and is tied into two long strands with blue ribbons and heart-shaped hairpins. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker, blue thin armbands, flower-shaped wristbands and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks. She wears dark and light blue boots with wings attached to each one. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing.

Aoi honestly didn't mind giving her avatar a larger chest. She thought it would make people get some attention... that and she always wonder what it feels like having them.

Blue Angel lands on a nearby roof, smiling eagerly to duel Playmaker. But before she did, she had to make a change on her clothes. After all, these were the holidays.

''Let's change up! After all, It's the day that Blue Angel shines the greatest!'' Aoi as Blue Angel tells herself smiling, raising her hand as she is surrounded in bright red light.

* * *

Playmaker rides on his white D-Board with black stripes with lights on the front and blue fins on the back sides, riding on the wind stream of a small Data Storm. He rides on this for the means to not get notice by any unwelcome attention, searching throughout LINK VRAINS of any signs of the Knights of Hanoi, even the foot soldiers. He, however, had no luck finding any of them.

Ai began to grow impatient not doing anything but looking around the virtual world with NOTHING to do for hours now. If he wants to, he would watch this ''Television'' with many ''Channels'' but nothing to watch.

''Aw… this is what you humans call ''boring''.'' He mutters sounding bored, not even bothering coming out in his humanoid form but rather remain in eye form in Playmaker's Duel Disk, complaining. ''I'm one for all to eat the Data off a Hanoi but I don't see any nor any show up these days. Probably this Christmas thing. Hmm can villains have hearts to-''

''Be quiet.'' Playmaker orders him firmly, not in the mood to hear him speak nonsense. Ai just gives him a look, stating. ''Like them, Playmaker-sama, you don't have a heart.''

''…'' Playmaker did not reply, not in the least going to argue with stuff that doesn't matter to him. If he didn't have a heart, he wouldn't hate Hanoi for what they did to him. Right now he had a mission to complete and a war to win.

'' _Where are you, Revolver. I'm here to finish you and Hanoi. To take my revenge, to uncover the truth and to-_ '' Playmaker tells telling himself, about to state his three reasons but before he could, something fast went thrusting past him. Playmaker was forced to go back and this took Ai by surprise yelling out.''WOAH, WHAT THE?!''

Playmaker remains calm looking at the figuring riding a D-Board and only briefly startles recognizing her blue hair and eyes along with her fairy wings. ''You're-''

Smiling, it was Blue Angel, though her appearance was different than her usually blue fairy magical girl appearance. Her hair was still the same though she was wearing yellow, red inner colored star-shaped earrings similar to her heart-shaped winged earrings. Her green clover tattoo on her right cheek was replaced with a bright green, star shaped tattoo. Her choker was changed from blue into red and her small armbands were replaced with gold armbands with mistletoes attached on each band. Her wristbands were replaced with Christmas theme red gloves. Her outfit was more like a red Christmas dress with no shirt, showing the white lace chest and her cleavage. Playmaker looked away from the chest, not embarrassed but oddly… he wasn't sure how to feel. She also wore a light pink unattached collar with a blue necktie. Her dress resembled the rest of her original outfit though red, puffy light blue wing-shaped frills and red thigh-high socks along with a pair of brown boots with mistletoes attached to each one on the ends. Her wings were still same though the pink heart-shaped colors were now darker pink. And to top it off, she wore a Christmas hat as she winks.

''Playmaker, Merry Christmas!'' Blue Angel greets the anti-hero of LINK VRAINS, twirling on her D-Board which was white and light green with small red-lined wings on the back sides.

Ai sweat drops with a puzzle stare at the change of avatar clothes Blue Angel had on. It was concerning and confusing.

''Is this Christmas that contagious?'' He asks Playmaker, wondering if this is normal or a virus that affects people. Would it affect A.I.s like himself?

Yusaku/Playmaker did not respond, staring firmly at the duelist-bother before him, smiling too cheerfully for his taste. ''Blue Angel…''

''Wearing a bright outfit. Hey, why don't you change up your avatar like hers?'' Ai asks Playmaker wondering if maybe if he change his avatar's look then he wouldn't be mad.

''…'' Playmaker did not comment, staring stoic at the young woman before him. Just her current appearance has made someone who studies a person's way of thinking by just body movement… unease. It was best for him if he doesn't get too close to her this time.

He tries surfing past her but Blue Angel quickly dashes in front of him, stating herself politely. ''Woah-woah, I wanted to say hi.''

Playmaker knew too well that's not the reason she would come before him and tell him a simply hello. Yusaku knows who Blue Angel is in real life and he knows better she is not a person wanting to chit-chat unless it involves a duel.

''I'm not interested in dueling you again.'' Playmaker tells her with a firm glare. Blue Angel stares at him slightly scared by him, stating rather calmly. ''So you saw through me then?''

He did not reply. She sighs as she states serious in her cute, polite matter. ''We still have a score to settle. Our duel was ruined by the Knights of Hanoi and I owe it to myself to give you a better duel.''

Playmaker stares at her and simply tries to advance but once more she stops him in his tracks. He tries to look at her face, hesitate to look down where her chest were.

''I'm not asking again please.'' Blue Angel tells him adjusting both her hands on her hip. Playmaker just eyes her still making it clear he isn't interesting. She slowly frowns, wishing he accepts at the least. She could tell he would like having a fun duel… she hoped he was.

''One duel, for being Christmas.'' She asks him nicely and in a cute manner, smiling as she did.

''…'' Playmaker continues to silently stare at her, able to tell from her smiling expression that she was sad and she wants to avoid being alone. Regardless, she picked wrong to ask him.

''My respond is still the same.'' He states as he surfs past her, heading off. Blue Angel just let him leave, sighing. ''Well I knew you would say that.''

Playmaker becomes questionable by what she said as suddenly his Duel Disk arm is pulled back. He startles greatly looking back to see it was the blue energy thorn whip from Blue Angel as she pulls him to her direction as she leads the way.

''Hey, let go!'' Playmaker demands trying to break free but then he is suddenly lifted off his D-Board by Blue Angel, winking at him with a smile before thrusting him past her head. Playmaker is sent thrusting right into the main plaza of LINK VRAINS, crashing onto the ground. Ai's eyes were spinning completely daze by the trip.

Playmaker gets up just as daze though he shook it off, looking very angrily as he did. The whip around his Duel Disk vanishes as Blue Angel floats and lands in front of him but in a good distant.

'' _Hey Yusaku, she seems too eager to duel you again. Maybe you should, for fun at least._ '' Shoichi spoke directly to him through their communicator. Yusaku wouldn't care less to duel her even for fun.

''I don't have time fooling around. Get me an escape-'' Playmaker tries telling him to log him out but Blue Angel expected he would try to escape. She giggles, snapping her fingers. Suddenly their surroundings completely changes as the two were surrounded by a large tree-like cage with everything covered in by Christmas decorations, including skyscraper-size red curtains.

''Woah! We're inside that tree that-'' Ai states amazed and almost about to expose Shoichi's name but Playmaker silence him. ''Be quiet.''

He stares unease by this as if it was a trap similar to that of Ghost Girl.

'' _Hey Yusaku, I'm starting to-_ '' Shoichi's voice tried to tell him except it begins to become distort before ultimately out-circuiting. Playmaker tries to examine what was wrong with his Duel Disk and sadly it is as he expected; no connection or communication, no log out.

''There. My trap is only meant to keep us locked until I say so.'' Blue Angel explains, smiling as this little program is only possible because she got to learn a few things on this from her brother or well watching him do it.

''And I'll only release you if you duel me. So what's it going to be?'' She gives him a choice smiling pretty sassy confident. However, Blue Angel is then startled by Playmaker's dark yet calm glare.

''Why are you fixating to duel me?'' He demands firmly, not interested in her ridicules attempts to duel. Blue Angel glares back annoy by his negative attitude and also harming her feelings.

''Maybe because you're the first challenge I had.'' She expresses looking away as she shows her sadness. Before Playmaker appeared, things were the same; dull. Blue Angel's duels were simply if not easy to overcome. No one ever became a challenge to her. Not even Go Onizuka, another Charisma Duelist and basically another who was consider the strongest before Playmaker, was ever a threat or rival of hers. In fact many view them evenly but it wasn't the case.

''Go is usually predictable what he aims for and since you dueled him, you know what I mean.'' Blue Angel states, not being bad but she's aware of Go's abilities and could easily burn him for each one of them. Playmaker nodded, however, protests to her statement. ''Predictable yes, but his dueling skills are strong.''

Blue Angel puffs her cheeks, not sure about it.

Playmaker stares at her able to tell she is speaking the truth. Squeezing her right hand up to her chest, Blue Angel declares proudly recalling the events of her defeat by Playmaker and falling from the heavens she found peace and joy in her dull, sadden life. ''That's why I'm asking you to duel me so then this time I can give you my full strength. And prove I haven't fallen.''

''…'' Playmaker stares at her, not sure why, but the way she said it made him see himself; his younger self when he was kidnapped and tried to be strong about it. After thinking of his options, with Shoichi unable to reach him, Yusaku makes this choice. Ai hums wondering what Playmaker might do because knowing him; he might say no and-

''Very well.'' Playmaker accepts her challenge, causing Blue Angel to blush happily.

''But this field protects us from all watching?'' Playmaker asks wondering if anyone might see them in here. Blue Angel stares at him smiling and nods with a small grin. ''Of course. I am Akira Zaizen's little sister for a reason.''

''… Fine.'' Playmaker states firmly, readying his Duel Disk arm. ''I'll duel you and end this quick.''

Ai sweat drops, really not expecting this at all. Blue Angel, however, couldn't help but smile as she can finally settle things.

Unaware by the two duelists, someone else was observing this. Emma Bessho aka Ghost Girl, watches this whole thing play out even opening a gap to let just herself watching. In the real world, Emma is a tall young woman with fair skin. She has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. But as Ghost Girl, Emma's bangs, eyes, and part of her hair change from lavender and pink to gray. She also wears a dark blueish-black, pink outline striped outfit with shorts wrapped by a belt, long stockings, heavy-like boots, fingerless gloves and a black mask that covers the lower half of her face.

''Hmm and I thought today would be boring.'' Emma as Ghost Girl tells herself, giggling as this was even better than she had hoped it would be. ''This should be fun.''

She continues watching as it seems the two were going to have a Master Duel. Disappointing to Ghost Girl's taste but she knew why Aoi- oh she meant Blue Angel had in mind.

''So a Master Duel then?'' Playmaker asks adjusting his deck. Blue Angel smiles finish adjusting her deck, saying quite confident. ''Exactly. I don't intend to fall for your Skill a second time.''

Playmaker would crack a smile, impress she isn't going to fall under the same strategy he made in their first duel. With his skill during a Speed Duel, Storm Access, he can add any new Cyberse Link Monster from the storm and use it as his own card. That was how he defeated Blue Angel before and she recognized her mistake.

''Besides…'' Blue Angel says looking at him with a burning determination never felt in a long time; a reason to win so badly as she adds. ''Before Speed Duels were a thing, I was considered the strongest duelist in Master Duels.''

Ai blinks almost curious if she was building herself up or stating she's the best. Playmaker, however, knew if other people were honest with themselves by their body movement and Blue Angel isn't lying. He recalls the skill of a duelist her brother Akira had in their Duel. He shouldn't overtake the fact the same could be said on his sister.

They both activated their Duel Disks as their digital decks shuffled.

''DUEL!'' Both duelists declare drawing their top five cards, commencing their rematch.

* * *

**Author** **'s Note:** Originally this story would be one whole story but thanks to some talking with **darkartsfart** in DeviantART, it was for the best to split this into three parts. The next part is the duel and the final part… well… hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

''DUEL!'' Both Playmaker and Blue Angel declare drawing their top five cards, commencing their rematch. The two of them, through many events, have once again met and Blue Angel force the stoic Hero of LINK VRAINS to duel her again. Playmaker was still against dueling her again but he'll play along at the least and wrap this up… but it won't be easy as they're in a Master Duel and what Blue Angel said that she's stronger in a normal duel than a Speed Duel. He had to be careful.

Ghost Girl watches in the shadows, giggling as she looks forward who wins. Will it be the charming, undefeated anti-hero or Akira's strong-hearten little sister. Whoever wins, it will be a show no one but her and the duelists will be aware of… and the weirdo of A.I.

* * *

**Playmaker: 4000LP**

**VS**

**Blue Angel: 4000LP**

* * *

''Ladies first!'' Blue Angel declares winking, confident if she starts first; she'll make her huge setup and with the cards in her hand that would be possible.

* * *

_Turn 1_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 5_

_**Blue Angel** _ _**: 4000LP H: 5** _

* * *

Winking as she performs a quick twirl, Blue Angel announces smiling. ''Here I go! My turn!''

Ai sweat drops not getting the twirl parts this girl makes. Playmaker ignores it and mainly focuses what his opponent will try first.

'' _After dueling her previously and having seen her dueling methods, Blue Angel's strategy involves searching for her Trickstar monsters, summon them multiple times, and waiting for her opponent to make any move from drawing or activating a card to inflict 200 of damage._ '' Yusaku tells himself examining Blue Angel's dueling style. '' _In addition if she sets up her Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage, my situation will become worst._ ''

Ai looks at Playmaker also sweat dropping how too much he thinks.

''Playmaker!'' Blue Angel calls out to him noticing the guy deep in though calls him out. Playmaker raises his eyes up at her, seeing her smile as she adds nicely. ''Focus, why don't you? The real fun starts.''

Playmaker stares stoic, not in the same joy to duel for fun. He had better things to do but the only way he can get out of this is by dueling her.

''She's eager to beat you this time huh Playmaker-sama?'' Ai points out the obvious yet he found this confusing why a duelist like her wants to duel the human who took himself ''hostage'' against the Knights of Hanoi. Ai suddenly chuckles in his usual tone as he teases. ''Maybe she might win and then I might tell her who you-''

''Quiet.'' Playmaker firmly told the ''intelligent'' being. Ai lowers his head feeling bad as he responds. ''Yes sir, just kidding…''

Though the artificial being hopes Playmaker doesn't lose or else due to his Duel Disk, he will transfer to the one who defeats him then Ai would belong to Blue Angel… and he's afraid what she might do to him in changing his appearance or other terrible stuff to match her appearance. Just his image to look like a pretty girl scared him.

''Who knows what she might do to my code to make me look like her and-'' Ai begins mumbling of the chances that Blue Angel wins, terrify of the idea now but he is once more silent by Playmaker growing annoy by his muttering. ''Be quiet!''

Ai coughs crossing his arms offended. ''You're no fun!''

Playmaker ignores him staring at Blue Angel who smiles grabbing a card from her hand.

''I'll start by activating the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!'' She declares activating her signature Field Spell and one Playmaker knew she would play. ''Once activated, I can search and add 1 Trickstar monster from my Deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from her Deck as she grabs it and plays it on her Main Monster Zone. ''Next I summon Trickstar Cardina!''

Appearing in sparks of golden like was a golden, ponytail swirl-up hair fairy with pale brown eyes and matching earphones appear wearing a beautiful yellow-white-black dress with long white gloves, brown-yellow stripes stockings, high heels and the red Trickstar logo necklace with white twin fairy wings much like all Trickstars. The skirt was frilly and slightly puffy. She carried a matching color microphone as she winks, swirling around her mistress smiling. The right side of her face had a yellow tattoo marking.

Trickstar Candina Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400

''Candina's effect lets me add 1 Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand.'' Blue Angel states smiling as she adds a new card from her deck to her hand and then follows grabbing another card from her hand and declares, removing Candina's card and placing the new one on the different Monster Zone. ''Next I return Candina to Special Summon Trickstar Lycoris!''

Candina disappear waving goodbye as a new Trickstar takes her place. A long dark black-red hair fairy with a short ponytail over her head with a strange red, pink tip crown along with pale ruby eyes and matching earphones appear wearing a beautiful red-white-black dress with long white gloves though the left was covered in a red sleeved, puffy white-red shaped shoulders, brown-white stripes stockings, red-brown boots and the red Trickstar logo necklace with white fairy wings. The skirt was large with black parts and strange pattern decoration. She carried a red hilt-guard sword. The forehead and both ends of her cheeks had red tattoo markings.

Trickstar Lycoris Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Blue Angel finishes her turn setting 2 facedown cards behind Lycoris in horizontal positions.

* * *

_Turn 2_

_**Playmaker: 4000LP H: 5** _

_Blue Angel_ _: 4000LP H: 3_

* * *

''So Blue Angel is planning to drop your Life Points right away plus with her Field Spell, it'll be more damage.'' Ai informs Playmaker of his opponent's strategy as he already is aware of. ''I know. My turn, draw!''

Playmaker quickly draws his top card, eyeing it but briefly as Blue Angel declares smiling. ''At this instant Lycoris' effect activates, inflicting 200 points of damage right at you!''

Lycoris smiles waving her sword at Playmaker and fires a red sparkling beam of energy, hitting him across his chest. Sparks of cyber-like electricity appeared temporary on his chest as his Life Points went down to 3800.

''Plus each time a Trickstar inflicts battle damage or effect damage, you take 200 of damage extra from Trickstar Light Stage!'' Blue Angel announces giggling as Playmaker was struck by a burst of electricity across his body as his Life Points drop to 3600.

He glares getting more annoy as this won't be the end of it. Blue Angel giggles wagging her finger as she states. ''Now don't give me that face, I'm just warming up. I activate the trap, **The Gift of Greed**!''

One of her set cards opens up as suddenly the top cards of Playmaker began to glow.

''What?'' Playmaker utters as he checks his Duel Disk and it demanded in words to draw 2 cards.

''How bizarre? Seems you have to draw two cards.'' Ai questions really puzzle by this. Blue Angel giggles by the little guy's confusion as she states. ''Exactly! With my trap, my opponent must draw 2 cards.''

''And doing so, your monster's effect activates again combine with your field spell.'' Playmaker immediately knew her intentions. She giggles nodding. ''Bingo!''

Not having much choice, Playmaker draws his two cards as Lycoris swings two energy sword beams at him, striking him as his Life Points dropped at 3200. Then his Life Points dropped at 3000 due to Trickstar Stage Light zapping Playmaker again.

''S-SHE TOOK ALMOST A QUARTER OF YOUR LIFE POINTS!'' Ai shouts pointing out the obvious, scared of the chances that Playmaker loses and then he'll be taken. ''Do something Playmaker-sama!''

''I know. Be quiet!'' Playmaker tells him calm but yelling. That kind of attitude won't help him in this duel if he loses focuses. Blue Angel, however, giggles as she states. ''You should listen to your A.I.''

Playmaker looks at her serious causing Blue Angel to frown just upset how this guy never smiles, much like her brother. She gets why he doesn't but not even in a duel with no risk? She has no desire getting what the Knights of Hanoi want with that A.I. weirdo and she has no deserve to win for revenge from her loss and from her brother's. If anything, she wants to duel with someone for company so why not him? She kinda owes him back, in some way.

''Since I control no monsters and my opponent does, I Special Summon Linkslayer from my hand!'' Distracted by her thoughts, Blue Angel turns startled by Playmaker summoning a monster. A yellow, darkish red brown armored man with the appearance of a lynx or lion appears on the field, wearing a red brown cape, bright orange eyes over his lynx helmet and wrist arms that extend to form blueish energy blades.

Linkslayer Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 600

''Next I activate Linkslayer's effect. I discard 1 card from my hand and destroy a Spell or Trap. I choose Trickstar Light Stage!'' Playmaker declares discarding a card from his hand. Then his Cyberse monster swings his right fist, firing a blueish energy blast and hitting where Trickstar Stage Light's card was, exploding it into shards. Blue Angel glares annoyed losing her Field Spell this quickly.

''Next I summon Cyberse Wizard!'' Playmaker proceeds summoning almost his signature main deck monster.

A white-green outline coat, black skintight mage-like outfit mage with a wizard-like hoodie appears on the field. He has bright green hair that covers the left side of his face with green eyes, wielding a strange black staff with a small sharp tip. He wore grey shoulder pads with blue gems on top as well as wearing grey-green outline boots.

Cyberse Wizard Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

''Battle! Cyberse Wizard, attack Lycoris!'' Playmaker declares entering his Battle Phase, declaring his attack. The techno wizard lifts up his staff as three strange energy lights appear over the tip and he swings forward, firing a blast from them. ''Illusion Spark!''

Blue Angel watches this and smirks, triggering her other set card while she winks. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you. Reverse trap open, **Trickstar Illusion**!''

The set card flips open, revealing the image of Candina attacked by an unknown blast but in reality it was a mirror illusion of herself. The blast from Cyberse Wizard hits Lycoris except it wasn't her but a mirror with her reflection, shattered into pieces.

''By sending Lycoris to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Trickstar monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Blue Angel explains her trap wagging her finger smiling as if it wasn't a big deal that she lost her monster. Ai immediately took that in note, stating the obvious to Playmaker. ''Wait that means she would be exposed! NICE! This is our chance to make major damage!''

Playmaker gazes at his opponent, knowing too well she was already prepared. ''I doubt it.''

''That's right because the monster I added is Trickstar Lilybell.'' Blue Angel confirms her opponent as she reveals the card she added. This caused Ai to freak out. ''OH NO!''

Blue Angel giggles as she explains, summoning the monster she revealed. ''When Lilybell is added to my hand, I get to Special Summon her! Appear my tricky fairy!''

A very long pink colored twintail hair fairy with white Chinese hair bangs for each twintail, golden headsets and heart-shaped headband with the tip resembling a pair of scissors appears wearing a white-red-black dress that has puffy white shoulders, white gloves, a puffy skirt with under layers, black-yellow stripes stockings and black, puffy heart-shaped ankle boots. Her chest had a large version of the Trickstar logo with white fairy wings. The left side of her face had a fang-like bright red-pink tattoo over her eye as her eyes were pale emerald-like color. She wields a large hilt bell weapon.

Trickstar Lilybell Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Ai gulps knowing none of Playmaker's monsters can run over that monster but at the least they wouldn't take any more damage.

''Not a problem! Playmaker-sama won't attack this turn.'' He points out pretty confident, trying to put the opponent down her feet. However Blue Angel didn't fall for it like many, stating while still having a smile on her face. '' **Trickstar Illusion's** other effect forces all monsters to attack Lilybell now.''

Ai becomes shock, not aware of that but he yells. ''AW! OF COURSE! In this sense, Playmaker-sama HAS no choice but to attack now! Logic states-''

''You're talking too much.'' Playmaker firmly tells him with a glare. Ai sweat drops lowering his head. The duelist looks back, not having a choice as Cyberse Wizard fires his attack at Lilybell who deflects it with her bell weapon, bouncing the blast to Playmaker instead. He took the hit as his Life Points once more drops to 2800. Ai sighs that Yusaku played it wise to get rid of Trickstar Light Stage or else they would have taken more damage.

''Next Lilybell, when she inflicts battle damage, lets me add 1 Trickstar monster from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Blue Angel reveals as her monster begins ringing her bell weapon as a card materializes in her duelist's hand. Playmaker knew right away that monster she added as Lycoris, no doubt setting up her combo.

''Now she can set up a major combo with Lycoris with Lilybell.'' Ai lets him know, confirming the same thing the duelist was thinking too. ''I hope you have a plan.''

Playmaker said nothing as Linkslayer unleashes his energy fist attack, **Meteor Break** , hitting Lilybell who guards up a magical barrier with her bell weapon, stopping the attack with ease. Now entering his Main Phase 2, Playmaker grabs 3 cards in his hand.

''I set 3 cards facedown.'' He declares setting those cards behind his monsters. Three facedown cards appear briefly before vanishing into data. Playmaker knows this is the best he could do this turn, calling it. ''I end my turn.''

* * *

_Turn 3_

_Playmaker: 2800LP H: 2_

_**Blue Angel** _ _**: 4000LP H: 4** _

* * *

Even though she took a huge lead in the duel, it didn't change much for Blue Angel as Playmaker played that better than she would imagine. Destroying Trickstar Light Stage basically ruins her combo to set up harder for her next turn and even though she could try to get another one, the fear that one of his set cards could destroy it made her unease. She wouldn't lose the bonus her Field Spell would give her once activated but it's best to be cautious just in case later on in the duel she can draw her second copy of it is what Blue Angel though was best. Still, this is frustrating.

She never had trouble dueling other people, even Go wasn't that difficult… but Playmaker; he's in a league of his own. He's defeated more people without losing once ever since he made himself known. He isn't like she or Go; he's like a duelist of legend, possibly.

'' _Darn, he could have destroyed my set card but instead he went after the one card that lets me lock him from using one of his set cards and then send it to the Graveyard._ '' Blue Angel curses how much better of a strategist Playmaker can be.

''My turn, draw!'' Regardless, Blue Angel is confident she can win the duel as she draws her top card. She eyes it and smiles, declaring firmly. ''I'm going all out like never before! I return Lilybell back to my hand in order to Special Summon for a second time Trickstar Lycoris!''

Lilybell waved goodbye, exploding into heart shapes as Lycoris reappears bowing in a cute manner.

Trickstar Lycoris Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''Next I use Lilybell's effect, Special Summoning her back!'' Blue Angel declares as Lilybell magically appears smiling to be back.

Trickstar Lilybell Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Ai gulps realizing what she's going to do now. ''She has two monsters.''

''She has the requirements now.'' Playmaker states knowing well what will come next.

Almost on cue, Blue Angel smiles as she announces having her free hand raised forward. "Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!"

A blue heart-shaped energy pop in her palm only temporary as it becomes a burst of energy that formed and summoned a rectangle Arrowhead portal with 8 arrows on each side of the rectangle appeared in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set Lilybell and Lycoris in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel declares as both Lycoris and Lilybell fly into the portal, transforming into brightly colored hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows of the Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Angel shouts as the arrows her monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Trickstar Holly Angel!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was her signature Link Monster. A long pale brown-grey hair fairy with bright blue eyes appears, wearing golden-blue headphones with blue heart-shapes on each end and a large strange orb attachment behind her head. She had golden ring attached on a strain of hair on the right side and another as a swirl over her head. She wore a frilly-like blue-white-black-golden dress with a long coattail that was out-cut perfectly that it resembles a heart, puffy shoulders, black frilly-like armbands, long white gloves, purple-golden stripes stockings and golden high heels with a red gem attached on front. The dress had the Trickstar logo attached over the chest as she wields a long brown, vine-like red spike chainball. Not like most Trickstars, Holly Angel had two large twin fairy wings with golden linings along with a small set below those. She has a blue tattoo on the left side of her cheek.

She appears on the left side of the Extra Monster Zone.

Trickstar Holly Angel LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Playmaker gazes as he expected that she would summon Holly Angel first but he also knew this isn't over yet.

''Since I was able to Link Summon this turn, **Trickstar Illusion** lets me banished itself so I can draw 1 card!'' Blue Angel explains to Playmaker as she draws the top card from her deck. She eyes it and smirks having a good combo now.

''I'm just getting started! I summon once more Trickstar Candina!'' Blue Angel declares re-summoning Candina back to the field, waving at the opponent.

Trickstar Candina Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400

''I use Candina's effect and at the same time trigger Holly Angel's effect!'' Blue Angel declares adding a Trickstar card into her hand as Holly Angel and Candina began chanting in union. ''When a Trickstar monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone my Link Monster is pointing to, I inflict 200 of damage right at you!''

Holly Angel forms energy in the form of a star, throwing it forward at Playmaker. He took the blast head on as his Life Points decreased down to 2600.

''Next Holly Angel's ATK goes up by 200 each time a Trickstar monster inflicts effect damage to my opponent. Holly Blessing!'' Blue Angel announces as her monster was covered in a small aura. Her ATK wet up to 2200.

''Plus since I inflict damage, I can Special Summon from my hand Trickstar Narkissus!'' Blue Angel summons another of her Trickstars. A short blond hair fairy with bun-like hairstyle tied by large pale yellow ring surrounded each by the outline of a star-shaped figure, wearing green-golden headphones appears wearing a white-green-black dress with golden flowery white puffy shoulders, short white gloves and armbands, white flower pattern skirt, purple-golden stripes stockings attached to white leg bands with red heart-shapes for each leg and a pair of golden high heels. The fairy smiles spreading her white wings and carrying a golden-green blaster with white flower petals on the end of the barrel. The left side of her face had a shade of bright orange-yellow tattoo over her eye as her eyes was bright green color.

Trickstar Narkissus Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

Ai gulps as Narkissus was in the other column that Holly Angel points to, terrifying him.

''And once more, Holly Angel's effect activates!'' Blue Angel declares smiling as Playmaker's Life Points suddenly took unseen damage now having 2400 and Holly Angel was now 2400ATK.

''Next I set 2 cards facedown. And once more come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel continues her turn as she sets a few cards and then follows using her hands to form the hand gesture of a heart forming a blue energy shooting forward. A second Link Arrowhead portal appears from it.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set Candina and Narkissus in the Link Markers!'' She announces as her two named Trickstars smile flying forward into the portal, leaving trails of hearts and became hurricanes that hit the Right and Bottom-Left arrows.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Sing your name three times, Trickstar Bloody Mary!" Blue Angel calls upon a brand new Trickstar Link Monster.

The new Trickstar had very long and large brown-red, glorious hair with pink-golden headphones with purple shaped hearts print on each end, heart-shaped ribbon over it with a golden attachment appears on the field. She's wearing a sexy red-golden dress with a purple corset held by black strings, a long frilly skirt with golden outlines as its back had a small cut-out heart with purple orbs attached on the top and wearing a light brown-purple bottom half belt with a dark pink butterfly emblem on the middle. The dress has wide red collar necks, connected to the Trickstar logo emblem and frilly widen open shoulders with open holes showing her bare skin and wore small dark brown gloves with golden rings around the wrists. She also wears long purple high-tight dark brown stockings that had red heart-shaped markings on the sides of each stocking with a pair of red widen high heel short boots that had large yellow gem on each front of the boot. She had the same wings as Holly Angel. She carries a pair of golden, inner spike cuffs with heart-shaped keyholes. She had a red-pink heart-shaped tattoo on her right cheek with red lipsticks, and red-pink eye shadow.

She was position on the Bottom-Right arrow that Holly Angel pointed to.

Trickstar Bloody Mary LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left

Playmaker is taken startled, slightly, not aware of this monster as well as Ai stating amaze. ''OH! A new Link Monster!''

Blue Angel giggles as she announces. ''I use Holly Angel's effect once again! Holly Blessing!''

Holly Angel spreads her arms, unleashing a wave of magical energy that struck the front of Playmaker as his Life Points dropped to 2200 while she went up in 2600ATK.

''Boy if she keeps this up, you might actually lose Playmaker-sama.'' Ai reminds the human of his chances of winning which Playmaker grew annoyed telling him firmly. ''Quiet.''

He looks back at Blue Angel, staring confuse by the look she had in her face. She looked almost sad yet happy eyeing one of the cards in her hand.

Blue Angel looks up at Playmaker, declaring proudly. ''This card is the symbol of what this time means to me. It was also the first Duel Monster card my Onii-san gave to me. You remember right? My Onii-san fought his hardest to give him and I the future we deserve after our parents died.''

Playmaker didn't reply but he remembered when Akira told of his past to him in an attempt to stop himself from seeking out revenge; failed by the way as Yusaku would never stop nor would Shoichi in their pursuit to find the truth and make those who did harm to them due to the Lost Incident.

Blue Angel knows well enough to not mention more to Playmaker whoever he is suffered. He was kidnapped and forced to do basically experiments on him for who knows how long and alone. She knows that feeling in a way.

She shakes off her thoughts as she holds forward the card she eyes, the card that symbolizes that things can become happy and maybe one that can make Playmaker happy too.

''Become my reality for my bright future! From my hand when I control no monsters or only control Trickstar monsters, I can Special Summon Trickstar Carobein!'' Blue Angel calls upon, summoning a Trickstar never seen before up till now.

This new fairy had long silver hair in the end tied up in a spiky hairband ponytail with green, golden headphones appears over Blue Angel's field, releasing snowing sparks of light over her side of the field. The fairy had slightly grey fairy wings wearing a green-black-white outfit with a golden outline over the chest, unattached large puffy shoulders, white gloves with green ribbons attached, largely puffy skirt with orange orbs on top, light brown-purple-golden stripes stocking with a pair of white ankle-black high heel boots with red heart-shaped gem on front and a white furry collar neck with a red orb attached. She wore a large, furry white winter snow hat with a mistletoe flower attached on left side along with the Trickstar logo on it. She has bright orange eyes, smiling joyfully as she swung majestically a large pale gold staff with a large heart-shaped top and three white bells attached along with two pale green ribbons with rings attached on their ends. Her face had a green right-side heart-shaped tattoo on the left side of her cheek and a green line-like tattoo over her left eye.

She appears on the Bottom-Right arrow that Holly Angel points to.

Trickstar Carobein Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

Playmaker stares at this new monster to him and found it fitting for Blue Angel and her love for Christmas. It's meaningful, at the least.

''OH! It's that mistletoe you and-'' Ai begins stating seeing the plant and almost revealing Shoichi by name but Playmaker stops him by yelling. ''I said quiet!''

Ai chokes up nodding nervously by how angry he looked. Blue Angel also sweat drops, not trying to discover who Playmaker was or this ally of his.

''Next Bloody Mary increases my Life Points by 200 whenever a Trickstar monster is summoned on any of the zones she points to.'' She announces as Carobein was next to the Right arrow of Bloody Mary. Her Life Points went up to 4200LP.

''Next I activate Bloody Mary's effect, discarding 1 Trickstar monster from my hand! Next we draw 1 card each but if I have no cards before this, I draw 2 instead as long as the difference of our Life Points is 2000 or more!'' Blue Angel explains her other Trickstar Link Monster's effect, discarding a card from her hand. Next the two duelists drew their cards though the Charisma Duelist got 2 cards instead of 1.

''She planned that one well. Clever girl she can be when she's serious.'' Ai remarks how evenly Blue Angel managed to lower Playmaker's Life Points and even slightly increased her Life Points.

''Since I discarded Trickstar Mandrake from my hand, I can Special Summon her in Defense Position!'' Blue Angel reveals the card she discarded, summoning it.

A long back winged twintail teal colored hair fairy with a yellow flower pattern hair bang and bright blue eyes appears on the field smiling. She wore green-golden headphones and dark blueish collar neck. She wears a green-white-purple dress with bright purple flower shoulders, long white gloves, green collar necks attached to the Trickstar logo around her, bright purple flowery skirt petals and a very large coattail on the back. The front had a green, golden design skirt, purple-golden stripes stockings and a pair of long white high heel boots with a red heart-shaped gem on top and winged pattern back ends on each boot. She was carrying a purple, heart-shaped bell with multiple rings attached on the sides. Her face had a purple shaped tattoo on the left side of her cheek.

Trickstar Mandrake Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

''Mandrake is banished when she leaves the field but for now I use Holly Angel's effect!'' She explains as Holly Angel uses her power to damaged Playmaker's Life Points, dropping it to 2000 while her ATK went up to 2800.

"For a third encore, come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel chants raising her free hand up above her as a blue heart-shaped energy orb shot above her, forming a third portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters.''

Both Mandrake and Carobein giggle holding hands as they fly to the portal, becoming hurricanes of their matching colors and struck two of the arrows on the portal, the Left and Right.

''I set Mandrake and Carobein in the Link Markers! Circuit combine!'' Blue Angel declares as the portal glows and a figure dashes with great speed out from the other side. ''Link Summon! Smile with a devilish cute face, Trickstar Black Catbat!"

Appearing near Bloody Mary and co-linked with Holly Angel was the third of Blue Angel's Trickstars. She has a mix of black, dark pink and single strain of white hair on the left side of her hair with two swirl-up back tails as her bangs had strange round golden attachments and a large purple heart-shaped gem on the right side, wearing golden-purple headphones with light blue heart-shapes prints on each side. She wears a purple-black-dark purple open, mini-skirt dress with the Trickstar Logo emblem on her neck, a black bra, a red heart-shaped gem on her front waist, long black gloves with belt buckles attached on the arms with each finger having pink cat-like fingernails, lavender colored stockings tied up by belt buckles around the thighs with a underneath layer of dark purple-golden stripes stockings and wearing pale purple boots with red heart-shaped gems on the front. She had twin cat tails with the left one wrapped in a dark pink ribbon with a red heart-shaped gem attached.

Along with the same fairy wings that Holly Angel and Bloody Mary have, Black Catbat has strange and large bat-like brownish moth clothe with golden outlines behind her back mainly behind her back head with the ends having cut-up hearts. She carries with her left hand a long black-golden staff with a pink, neon black colored heart-shaped top with two large drill-like attachments on top and two smaller ones on the bottom while the bottom of the staff was a red orb with three long spikes. She has a dark purple heart-shaped tattoo on the right side of her cheek and dark purple eyes, having a devilish cat-like expression on her. She purrs winking at Playmaker as he didn't change his expression.

She appears on the Bottom-Right that Holly Angel points to.

Trickstar Black Catbat LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Left, Right

Ai hums impress by the female duelist's field. Now he was getting why Blue Angel could be better in a Master Duel since she has more spaces for multiple combos and summons. She managed to summon her three Trickstar monsters in one turn, not an easy feat.

''Once more Holly Angel's effect again!'' Blue Angel declares as Holly Angel unleashes a wave, striking Playmaker once more. He is slightly pushed back as his Life Points became 1800 while her ATK goes up to 3000.

''Next Catbat's effect activates when you take effect damage. Your monsters lose 200ATK for each monster Catbat points to and that would be Bloody Mary as the nearest.'' Blue Angel reveals winking as her part cat-bat girl purrs twirling her staff and releases a burst of electricity across Playmaker's field mainly hurting his monsters. Linkslayer went down to 1800ATK while Cyberse Wizard dropped to 1600ATK.

Ai panics at this scene. Blue Angel now has 3 Link Monsters with at least 2000ATK or over while Playmaker had 2 monsters with less than 2000ATK. And worst Playmaker only had 1800LP. Once his two monsters are gone, he loses.

''It's been settled, Playmaker! I set one more card facedown.'' Blue Angel announces as she places a third set card behind her monsters, not sure why but to be sure if he survives this turn and that can be most likely.

''Battle! Holly Angel, attack Linkslayer!'' Ignoring her concerns, she declares her attack going all out. And much like Blue Angel expected, Playmaker isn't going to lose this easily.

''Reverse card open, Security Block!'' He shouts triggering his set card and the very same one he used from their duel previously. ''By targeting Linkslayer, he cannot be destroyed by battle and neither player takes battle damage!''

Holly Angel swings her chain ball at Linkslayer but he guarded up with his arms, resisting the blow. Blue Angel scoffs a bit remembering that card from their first duel.

''Then Bloody Mary, attack Cyberse Wizard!'' Sighing a bit, Blue Angel continues her assault as Bloody Mary waves the hand that she held her cuffs and swings them, unleashing a red gust of energy. ''Bloody Breeze!''

The wave came towards Cyberse Wizard but Playmaker was ready for that too, flipping over his second facedown card.

''Reverse card open, Cynet Backdoor! By banishing Cyberse Wizard, I can add 1 Cyberse monster from my deck with ATK less than Cyberse Wizard's.'' Playmaker explains as Cyberse Wizard vanishes from the field, evading Bloody Mary's attack. Then a card pops out from his deck, grabbing it.

''PHEW. Close one huh?'' Ai breathes out from relief that Playmaker survived that.

''Darn…'' Blue Angel mutters almost upset, amazed he found a way to not lose there. Sighing and Black Catbat can't destroyed or even inflict damage to Linkslayer, she has to call it. ''I end my turn.''

The moment she ended her turn, Playmaker triggers open his last set card. ''Reverse trap open, Cyberse Beacon! Now this turn, when I took damage, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand.''

She startles as he added 2 cards into his hand plus the card he got from Bloody Mary. It surprised how much of a genius he was. '' _Always a step ahead of me, Playmaker._ ''

* * *

_Turn 4_

_**Playmaker: 1800LP H: 5** _

_Blue Angel_ _: 4200LP H: 1_

* * *

''Well now Playmaker, what now?'' Ghost Girl asks softly to herself, giggling as she wondered how he'll handle this field. She will admit, Akira's little sister was no pushover and could possibly be a better duelist than him.

Playmaker was in a bind and he knew it. As he studied his opponent's field, she has three strong Link Monsters and three set cards to boot. Blue Angel frowns seeing him thinking while not losing his sight from her, wondering what he had. '' _What's he up to now?_ ''

''Hey, what's the plan now?'' Ai asks the duelist, also curious what he's going to try with all those cards already in his hand. Playmaker didn't have to explain it; he'll show it. ''I already have one.''

AI hums almost happy, wanting to see what he tries then.

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker proclaims drawing his top card. ''Cynet Backdoor's second effect returns Cyberse Wizard back to the field.''

Cyberse Wizard materializes himself back the field, now able to attack directly. Blue Angel knew that since he used that spell against her brother before and smirks calling him out. ''So you plan to attack me directly then?''

''I wasn't planning to.'' Playmaker responds, grabbing a card in his hand and declares. ''I discard 1 card from my hand and use Linkslayer to destroy the far from the far left.''

He discards it as Linkslayer swung his left fist, firing an energy blast hitting the set card on Blue Angel's field. It was **Magic Cylinder** as it is shattered into shards of data. She bit her lips, hoping to have used that trap if by chance he summons one of his stronger monsters.

''The card I discarded was Dotscraper and when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to my field.'' Playmaker explains as a statue-like figure that resembles some kind of alien or spaceman appears in the form of multiple blocks.

Dotscraper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

''I follow by activating the Field Spell, Cynet Universe!'' He continues by playing his Field Spell and then grabs another card, summoning it. ''Next I summon Cyberse Gadget!''

A light blue, sky blue body parts robot with a black visor robotic head appears on Playmaker's field. He has grey blue arms with a wide grey blue board attached on the left side almost like a Duel Disk, sky blue colored feet, red shoulder pads with twin sharp ends and black-sky blue lining wings on its back to a large metal jetback.

Cyberse Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

''I can use Cyberse Gadget's effect and Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I choose Stack Reviver!'' Playmaker reveals as a monster appears beside Cyberse Gadget.

A white-grey robotic-like stack device monster appears having green chips sticking out on both side of its body with strange two-point hands meant to slide the chips and move them in place. The between of the chip holder and bottom part glows a bright yellow light as if it were its eyes.

Stack Reviver Lvl 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 600

Blue Angel startles as that must have been the card Playmaker discarded previously in his last turn, realizing he was a step ahead of her again.

''Yosh, you got all the monsters you need!'' Ai points out the obvious. Playmaker gave him a firm nod before shouting, raising his draw hand to the sky. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A burst of electricity fire from the palm of his hand like a circuit as the same portal Arrowheads appear for him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget, Dotscraper and Stack Reviver in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his three chosen monsters dash forward, transforming themselves into powerful hurricanes that carve into the arrowheads of Top, Bottom and Bottom-Right.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Encode Talker!" Playmaker calls upon, summoning his Link Monster shooting out from the portal.

A very white-blue with glowing yellow orbs armored monster that didn't cover the limbs appears with golden outlines across its body and golden outlines also on his exposed darker body. He had a helmet-like face with golden eyes, wielding a matching design large pentagram-like shield with sharp horns on the upper-right and upper-left corners along with the bottom part as it had a golden cube glowing in the middle.

He appeared on the right side of the Extra Monster Zone.

Encode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right

Blue Angel gulps almost terrify, having a bad experience the last time she fought that monster.

''Next I chain the effects of both Cyberse Gadget and Stack Reviver!'' Playmaker announces as his two cards' chain. ''When Cyberse Gadget leaves the field, I can Special Summon 1 Gadget Token!''

A floating, drone-like robot with the same shoulder pads like Cyberse Gadget along with the same color body with a robotic eye.

Gadget Token Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Then Stack Reviver lets me bring back a Level 4 or lower monster used from a Link Summon! Revive, Dotscraper!'' He adds as the same block-like monster reappear on the field.

Dotscraper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

Blue Angel gulps a bit as she knew what he was going to do next.

''Once more, appear, the circuit that leads to the future!'' Playmaker shouts raising his hand as another burst of electricity fly out from his palm. A new portal appears as he confirms his monsters. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Linkslayer, Dotscraper and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Markers!''

His three Cyberse monsters fly towards the portal, becoming swirling hurricanes of their colors hitting arrowheads of Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Decode Talker!" Playmaker calls upon as appearing through the portal is Playmaker's secondary ace monster.

He resembled Encode Talker except his armored body was dark blue with purple orbs and golden outlines across his body with some dark purple outlines on his exposed darker body. It had the same helmet-like face as Encode except his eyes were purple.

He appeared on the Bottom arrow that Encode Talker pointed to.

Decode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right

''Thanks to Cynet Universe, all Link Monsters I control gain 300ATK.'' Playmaker explains as his two Code Talkers went up to 2600ATK. This was what he wanted playing a card from his hand. ''Next I can use the spell, Cyberse Cache! If I control a Cyberse monster with its original ATK is different, I draw 2 cards!''

He drew his two cards, seeing them and refocused back to the duel grabbing one of the cards he got. ''Next from my hand, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary in Defense Position!''

Appearing on Playmaker's field is a woman with short purple hair with spiky ends on the back as she wore a strange large and glowing hi-tech hairpin on the left side of her head. She wears a pair of black visors attached to grey-blue lining headsets. She wears a full skintight, latex-like black-silver-purple dress with four strange purple figures on the front of her dress, a see-through skirt, silver-purple outline boots, puffy silver shoulder pads and a long silver cape. Coming out behind her back and before the cape were two USB cables sticking out on front.

Backup Secretary Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''Next I activate the spell, One-Time Passcode! With this, I can Special Summon 1 Security Token to my field!'' He continues as a blue passport with the image of one of the Scapegoats on it, 1 Star on it, untranslated words and bar code appears hovering on Playmaker's field.

Security Token Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Blue Angel widens his eyes a bit just horrified that Playmaker was going to Link Summon for another monster with a Link Rating of 3.

''For a third time, appear, the circuit that leads to the future!'' Shouting even more intense, Playmaker raising his hand as a burst of electricity shot out and a third portal appears for him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Gadget Token, Security Token and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!'' He orders as his three monsters became hurricane, flying into the arrowheads of Top, Left and Right.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Excode Talker!" Playmaker calls upon, summoning his third Code Talker.

A bulk-up, large green armor monster resembling Decode and Encode appears with bright orange orbs and golden outlines across its body as it had green outlines across its exposed armor limbs. He had large shoulders as well as knees with a large back that connects to its helmet-like face. His eyes were golden like the other Code Talkers as it had large and sharp matching colored wrist blades that look like mini shields.

He appears on the Bottom-Right that Encode was pointing to.

Excode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Left, Top, Right

Ai becomes joyful at seeing all three Code Talkers on the same field but also the places Yusaku had put them in. ''Nice job planning this Playmaker-sama! Encode is in the Extra Monster Zone, Decode is on the far right and Excode is in between both.''

Playmaker ignores him as he states with a stoic expression. ''Excode Talker increases the ATK of all monsters pointed to by 500ATK. Plus when it is Link Summoned, I occupied a number of zones on the field up to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zone.''

Both Decode and Encode went up to 3100ATK while Excode was only at 2600ATK. Then two zones on Blue Angel's field were blocked from her access.

Blue Angel had never seen anything this crazy that only she could pull off and yet he did without even trying. It was insane.

''Battle! Decode Talker, attack Trickstar Holly Angel!'' Playmaker declares raising his hand forward. Decode's eyes glow as he summons through data energy its large golden, purple energy blade, grabbing it with his right hand and then his left, thrusting his body forward towards Holly Angel.

''Decode End!'' Playmaker shouts as his monster swings downward with his massive sword at the fairy.

Blue Angel almost froze up, seeing a Deja-vu played out in her mind. It was back then in her first duel against Playmaker.

'' _Just like back then._ '' She tells herself, believing back then she isn't good enough but right now it was different shouting.''So you think! Reverse card open, **Trickstar Force**!''

Her set card flips open, showing the image of Lilybell about to slash by a barbarian but was suddenly destroyed by a flowery version of Mirror Force.

''When a Trickstar monster is selected by an attack, I can destroy the attacking monster and next both players take damage equal to half of its ATK.'' Blue Angel explains with a soft smile, able to avoid the attack and best of all inflict damage to Playmaker too. She waited for her trap to blow up Decode Talker and yet he was still going forward with his attack.

This shocked Blue Angel uttering out. ''W-why didn't that work?!''

''Monsters that are pointed to Excode Talker, in addition from them gaining ATK, also cannot be destroyed by card effects.'' Playmaker reveals the other part of Excode Talker's effect. Biting her lips at her hopeless situation, Blue Angel wasn't bested yet stating. ''THEN all Trickstar monsters I control gain 200ATK for each one of them thanks to **Trickstar Force**!''

Holly Angel, Black Catbat and Bloody Mary went up to 2600ATK each but it wasn't enough. Decode Talker yells his battle cry, swinging through Holly Angel and exploding her into glass pieces. Blue Angel braced herself taking 500 of damage, down to 3700LP.

''Excode Talker, attack Trickstar Bloody Mary!'' Playmaker announces shocking her that he would try a double KO. Excode extends green energy blades from the wrist blade arms, thrusting forward spinning as he extends back its right arm.

''Excode Close!'' Playmaker shouts as his monster came charging at Bloody Mary with a fierce blow but Blue Angel isn't finished yet triggering her other set card. ''This time it won't work! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Trickstar Soul**!''

Her card opens up showing the image of a Lycoris, clashing with a dark knight monster with the supporting energy of Lilybell within her.

''During this turn, when a Trickstar monster I control left the field, I can add that monster's original ATK to Bloody Mary!'' Blue Angel explains smiling as Bloody Mary began glowing brightly.

Ai panics realizing the only Trickstar that had left the field this turn was Holly Angel. ''Then since we destroyed Holly Angel…''

''It gained 2000 additional ATK.'' Playmaker states calmly as the spirit of Holly Angel powered-up Bloody Mary, going up to 4600ATK.

Blue Angel giggles as she states winking. ''Guess you played yourself, Playmaker.''

''So you would think.'' Playmaker, however, protests with a small smirk. Blue Angel blinks not getting what he meant until she widens her eyes, remembering Encode Talker. '' _Oh no!_ ''

Playmaker then declares as his other talker monster glows. ''I activate Encode Talker's effect! When a monster Encode points to battles a monster with greater attack, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and I take no damage.''

Excode Talker strikes Bloody Mary, surrounded in a protective golden outline. Bloody Mary responds swinging her cuffs like a weapon and struck Excode except he survived the attack and Playmaker took no damage.

''Next either Encode or any monster it points to gains ATK equal to that opposing monster!'' Playmaker adds as Encode lets out a shout, engulfed in massive yellow energy. His ATK shot up to 7700.

''Encode Talker, attack-'' Playmaker commands as Encode charges while its shield extends forward a golden energy blade, coming towards Black Catbat who panics making cat purrs but Bloody Mary intercepts in the way. Ai blinks as Blue Angel says raising her right palm. ''You wouldn't get a choice! **Trickstar Soul** forces the opponent to attack only Bloody Mary this turn!''

Playmaker didn't care about this, making his attack. ''Fine with me. Go, Encode Talker! Final Encode!''

Encode Talker charges forward and swung his energy shield sword right through Bloody Mary. She screams in horrible pain before exploding. Blue Angel screams sent flying off her feet but manages to slide back in the last second. She took 3100 of damage, leaving her with a mere 600LP.

''Black Catbat's effect inflicts 200 of damage when a monster she points to is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard! Plus **Trickstar Soul** , this turn, doubles any effect damage to my opponent!'' Blue Angel, still standing strong, declares as her last Trickstar purrs firing a thunder blast, striking Playmaker. He grunts brushing off the damage as steam came out from his body, taking 400 of damage instead of the regular 200.

Even with the damage she made, Blue Angel pants almost frightened how bad her situation had become. She had a strong field and Playmaker took it apart without even trying.

'' _I-I don't get it. How am I in the same pinch as before?_ '' She questions her position, not possible that she would be in the losing part of it again. No, she shouldn't discourage. She can still win telling herself, breathing. '' _Calm down… you can prove to yourself…_ ''

Aoi begins having flashbacks of her defeat by Playmaker and how much she failed as a human, sister and duelist. '' _To prove to everyone, to Onii-san…_ ''

She felt herself drowning in that dark place that she was in, no contact with anyone, utter loneliness. It was both her greatest nightmare and reality. Aoi didn't want that but she also couldn't confront those with strong words like others. As Blue Angel, she could overcome all that and she has to by escaping her descent and ascent again. '' _I haven't fallen yet. That I am still a bright shining light!_ ''

Playmaker could see his opponent is far from finished. She had a strong desire to win and he can respect that. He resumes into his Main Phase 2, announcing. ''I use Cynet Universe's effect, returning Cyberse Gadget back to my Deck and shuffle it.''

Blue Angel stares at that confuse, not getting the idea he try doing that. AI, however, chuckles as he knows Playmaker is possibly aiming to draw that card again if he gets really lucky next turn.

Playmaker slides back his monster card back to his deck, automatic shuffled as he grabs his two last cards in his hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown! Turn end.'' Playmaker declares, setting those cards behind his monsters.

* * *

_Turn 5_

_Playmaker: 1400LP H: 0_

_**Blue Angel** _ _**: 600LP H: 1** _

* * *

''My, this has turned out even better than I had thought.'' Ghost Girl tells herself, finding this duel even more enjoyable than her original plans of the night.

The duel has shifted to Playmaker's favor now but this didn't broke Blue Angel.

''Playmaker…'' Blue Angel mutters to the male duelist in front of her. Playmaker eyes her calm and serious but his expression became confused seeing her smiling warmly towards him.

''I never thank you for saving me from when the Knights of Hanoi controlled me, used me to hurt you.'' Blue Angel thanks him for stopping herself from becoming a pawn of the Hanoi. She did owe him back with him curing her from the virus that was within her body but this was different as she almost became what Blue Angel wasn't.

''It frustrates me… I wasn't strong enough and became a burden when I was being used again in my unconscious state.'' She utters her uselessness form she was before. She was told by Akira, well after asking him many times, what happened and he finally explained to her that Playmaker saved her by facing the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, this Revolver. She never asked Playmaker to save her. If she had the power, she would do it but sadly she couldn't. ''I've lost my fans, my strength, my confidences… all because of that.''

''…'' Playmaker remains silent seeing her almost break into tears but she was a strong woman, able to not stand tall as she smiles.

''But seeing you go through what you've experience, to defeat the Knights and discover your past; that makes me want to try harder to protect what matters to me!'' Blue Angel confesses, finding hope in herself to become a better Blue Angel, one who won't let down those who do matter to her and oddly enough, Playmaker was one of them. And for that reason she can't afford to give up now. She can still win because she can, lifting her hand and pointing it with her finger at him. ''This duel isn't over yet, Playmaker!''

Playmaker eyes her, oddly wanting to see her go all out and prove her worth to herself.

''My turn, DRAW!'' Blue Angel shouts, drawing her top card with everything she had left. She eyes it and slowly forms a smile getting what might be her final endgame.

''I'll start by activating this spell, **Trickstar Calling**!'' Blue Angel begins her counterattack, playing a new spell. It shows the image of Carobein resurrected from a beam of light from Holly Angel.

A card pops out from her Deck as she explains sending it to the Graveyard. ''I can send 1 Trickstar card from my Deck to the Graveyard and next I can add 1 Trickstar monster from my Graveyard or Banished to my hand. Plus if I have 2 or more Link Trickstar monsters in my Graveyard, I can discard 1 card and draw 2!''

She adds a card she banished but immediately discards it. Playmaker sees it and without even saying a word knows what that card or rather monster it was.

''From the way you guessed it, the card I discarded was Trickstar Mandrake and her effect, once sent from my hand to the Graveyard, lets me Special Summon her back!'' Blue Angel reveals and summons Mandrake again.

Trickstar Mandrake Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

''Next I summon Trickstar Nightshade!'' Blue Angel summons another Trickstar beside Mandrake.

A short brown-pink hair fairy with antennae-like, two sidelocks on the right side of her hair and wearing a small dark pink hat appears on the field. She wore a pink-dark pink-white-black dress with round dark pink shoulders with a white-red leaf-like pattern on the back, short white gloves with star-shaped ends, white-red leaf-like pattern petal skirt with flirty white layers on the bottom, dark purple-golden stripes stockings with a pair of golden shoes with a red gem attached and white fairy wings. She wields a pink-white swirl musician's rod in her right hand as she has bright orange eyes and the left side of her left eye had a green tattoo mark.

Trickstar Nightshade Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 0

Aoi knows too well this is all or nothing. She has to summon that monster and win the duel with it. If she doesn't, it's over.

Making that choice, Blue Angel declares forming a heart-shaped with both hands. "Come out for a final encore, the circuit of dreams and hope!"

A burst of blue light shot out from between the heart-shaped hand gesture, summoning a new portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Trickstar Monsters. I set Black Catbat, Mandrake and Nightshade in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel announces as her three monsters transformed into hurricanes though Black Catbat became 2. The hurricanes ram themselves into the Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Left arrowheads.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Shine, Trickstar Bella Madonna!" Blue Angel calls upon smiling as the portal glows and instead of emerging a monster the portal exploded, revealing forth a new monster.

Appearing before Playmaker is Blue Angel's Ace Monster, almost the queen to the Trickstars. She has very long pale green hair going own past her waist with each side backing two sleek yet straight hair bend near the end as well as having two short pigtails shaped and wrapped to resemble a bouquet of flowers. She has purple eyes with a cut-out green heart-shaped tattoo over her forehead and pink lipstick. She also wears dark golden headphones with dark purple colors and green-yellow heart-shaped prints on each side.

She wore a dark purple-pink dress with large princess soft light pink-golden orbs skirt with both sides have dark purple, golden leaf-pattern sides, white petal-like bra frilly ends on her chest, large pink shoulders resembling sharp flower ends with puffy shoulder below them, long gloves with the arm part being black and golden strings wrapped with the hands being white gloves with puffy wrist ends, and wearing dark purple- golden stripes stockings with matching high heels though not seen by her large skirt. She wears diamond-shapes necklace with the Trickstar emblem around her neck.

Bella Madonna wields a large black, golden tip scythe-axe with a blue diamond-shaped gem on her right hand. Like her three fellow Link Trickstars, Bella Madonna had the same six-winged fairy wings with golden outlines.

She appears on the left Extra Monster Zone that Holly Angel used to be in.

Trickstar Bella Madonna LINK-4, ATK: 2800, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right

Ai startles as he was aware of this Trickstar, recording the duel Blue Angel was in against that Hanoi duelist, Baria and her Mummy-Virus Deck.

''So that's her true ace monster.'' Playmaker remarks instantly aware that this wouldn't be an easy monster to overcome.

''At this time, I can use Mandrake's effect to destroy a monster that is linked to a Link Monster you control and that monster will be Excode Talker!'' Blue Angel states determine as Excode suddenly explodes into pieces of light. Playmaker braces his monster's destruction as the ATK of Decode and Encode dropped to 2600ATK each.

''She planned that very logical. Destroying Excode disturbed the protection and power for your other Code Talkers.'' Ai comments on Blue Angel's combo destroying the one monster that protects Playmaker's other monsters from card effects. He grunts aware of it. ''I know.''

Blue Angel winks as she states. ''That was for show. I use Nightshade's effect since she was used for a Link Summon, she comes back but she's banished when she leaves the field!''

Nightshade resurrected back the field, winking.

Trickstar Nightshade Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 0

''Next I banish Trickstar Reincarnation and activate its effect, Special Summoning a Trickstar monster from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Blue Angel continues as the trap banishes forming a heart-shaped portal to appear. ''Appear, envoy of my spirits, Trickstar Carobein!''

Reappear through the portal with lovely jingles was Carobein, winking at Playmaker who scowls calmly.

Trickstar Carobein Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

''Next I use this Quick-Play Spell, **Trickstar Carol**!'' Blue Angel proceeds smiling, playing a new spell. It shows the image of Carobein along with Candina, Lycoris and Lilybell singing in a holy union. ''For each Trickstar card on my field, I can negate that same number of face-up cards my opponent controls.''

Carobein and Nightshade along with Bella Madonna began chanting, letting out beautiful carol singing. The monster's song began affecting both Decode and Encode along with Cynet Universe, negating their effects.

''THIS IS BAD! SHE STOPPED ENCODE FROM NEGATING HER ATTACK.'' Ai lets out a shout in terror while Playmaker remained calm.

Blue Angel giggles winking as she declares. ''Sorry Playmaker, but this duel is over. As long as Bella Madonna is not pointing to any monsters, she is unaffected by other card effects and once per turn I can inflict 200 of damage to my opponent for each Trickstar monster with a different name from my Graveyard.''

Ai begins panicking even louder, shaking his head. ''OH NO! She has 7 Trickstars with different names!''

He made the math and Playmaker didn't have enough to survive the effect damage, meaning he has lost.

''By the calculations… we lost.'' Ai concludes lowering his head defeated. Bella Madonna raises her free hand as seven spheres of matching colors resembling the other Trickstars in the Graveyard hover over her hand.

'' _Finally…_ '' Blue Angel began telling herself making a small smile, watching as Bella Madonna threw the spheres towards Playmaker, securing her victory. '' _I did it. I-_ ''

''Trap card open, **Cyberse Reboot**!'' Widening her eyes in surprise, Blue Angel snapped out seeing as Playmaker reveals one of his set cards. The card shows the image of the Cynet Universe infected until it was suddenly rebooted by a mysterious dragon that resembles Firewall Dragon.

''By returning a Cyberse or Cynet card on my field back to my hand and pay half of my Life Points, I take no damage this turn!'' Playmaker explains grabbing and removing the negated Cynet Universe back to his hand as the spheres were all blocked by a protective barrier resembling a firewall.

''N-no way…'' Blue Angel utters out not believing he avoided that finishing blow and what's more made sure he wouldn't take any more damage this turn.

Ai begins laughing, finally out-tricking someone. ''Haha! I have tricked the great Blue Angel! Liked my improved acting, Playmaker-sama?''

''Quiet!'' Playmaker yells at him annoyed, not going to agree his tactics helped him. She isn't at all interest how he reacted but the duel. Playmaker stares at Blue Angel, almost telling her if she has the courage to keep fighting. Blue Angel glares responding still determine.

''It is still your turn.'' Blue Angel's computerized A.I spoke causing her to respond annoy. ''I know…''

She didn't have much to do but to get rid of Encode first.

''Battle! Trickstar Bella Madonna, attack Encode Talker!'' Blue Angel commands as Bella Madonna raises her weapon, firing a purple-ish blast from it. ''Shining Espoir!''

Encode Talker tries deflecting the blast with his shield but it pierces through him, destroying the monster. Playmaker braces the blast taking no damage.

Blue Angel just stares utterly amaze he survived her certain KO move and still has enough to survive this turn too. It's like Playmaker is always a step ahead of everyone and it's what she admits is frustrating but also something to survive.

'' _He's always a step ahead, always finding a way._ '' She tells herself, having seen him in other situations and he always found a way to win. Against Go, against her, against this Revolver, against an A.I Duelist, even up against her own brother; Playmaker beaten them all and he continues to do so to uncover the reason behind his kidnapping even if it gets him killed. And that actually concern her because regardless of the type of person Playmaker was; he was a good person. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have saved her the first time they met.

'' _Do you really want to win knowing you don't have a future to have?_ '' She questions that in her head, placing the last card in her hand facedown.''I set 1 card facedown.''

'' _Is a life with no hope or dreams a good one? And what of mines? Are we really that similar and yet completely different people._ '' Blue Angel wonders in her thoughts, staring at Playmaker who is staring at her back but much serious than anyone she's seen. The two were alike and yet different. It's like they were linked to the other but were still very much different.

''Turn end.'' She ends her turn, blushing as she adds giving him a soft look. ''During the End Phase, **Trickstar Carol** allows the opponent to draw 1 card… If you want it?''

Playmaker eyes her and nods, drawing a card.

* * *

_Turn 6_

_**Playmaker: 700LP H: 2** _

_Blue Angel_ _: 600LP H: 1_

* * *

It was now possibly the last turn Playmaker has to make a turnaround and win or else Blue Angel wins and possibly even without attacking. Ghost Girl hums, wondering how Playmaker will win this now.

''No matter what you do, I won this duel.'' Blue Angel informs him declaring with a cocky smile.

''So you think.'' Playmaker responds with a firm stare only to be called back by an annoy Blue Angel. ''I do think! Come on, I won.''

Playmaker sighs a bit, not getting her reasoning. He eyes the top of his deck, having all but one more card needed to complete his path to victory.

''My turn…'' He begins stating, placing his draw hand over his deck and closes his eyes.

'' _For my fate, for my vengeance…_ '' He tells himself, recalling the pain and sorrow he felt during his time kidnapping, his desires to make the people who experimented on him to pay… and to save that voice who gave him the courage to keep fighting on. '' _For myself._ ''

Even if this has nothing to do with his revenge; if he walks away and surrenders, then what's the point to keep going on?

Placing all those feelings in this, Playmaker draws shouting. ''DRAW!''

Blue Angel watches, her arms shaking afraid he might have drawn something good. Playmaker eyes the card and with it, summons the card. ''I summon Bitron!''

A small, white robotic-like creature with bright blue eyes glowing through his black visor face, some kind of petal shaped device over its head, three white wings attached on each side and a blue hovering energy cut-out circle on the bottom appears on Playmaker's field, making strange but cute cries hovering beside him.

Bitron Lvl 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 2000

Blue Angel gasps as he now has a monster and a Link Monster of Rating 3, meaning he can summon that thing.

''Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!'' Playmaker shouts serious raising his hand over the sky, shooting a bolt of electricity above him. From there appeared the portal as it descends on the ground in front of him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Monsters! I set Bitron and Decode Talker in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker commands as his two monsters became hurricanes though Decode became three, slamming themselves onto the Top, Bottom, Left and Right arrowheads. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon!"

The portal glows brightly and then something shot out from the portal, almost shattering with hypersonic speed.

''Appear, Firewall Dragon!'' Playmaker calls forth as his monster descends above him.

It was a cybernetic grey-blue, blue and dark blue colored dragon with golden attached spheres across its body on the neck, wings parts and limbs as round circle-like blue spheres with glowing blue outlines are all over its body on the upper tips of the wings, the ankles of the feet, elbows on the arms, around the tail before reaching the tip and a large one over its head that connects to its face. The dark blue with blue outlines was like scales with sharp claws and having bright cybernetic red eyes.

The dragon hovers in front of Bella Madonna where she was pointing towards, becoming an Extra Monster Zone. Ai knew Playmaker made a smart play to summon Firewall on that column, securing its Summoned and preventing Blue Angel's monster from becoming unaffected by everything else.

Firewall Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Left, Top, Right, Bottom

''F-Firewall Dragon.'' Blue Angel utters with a terrifying expression, having witness the brute force of Playmaker's ace monster when Akira dueled against it and lost. No doubt it was a majestic dragon; one not to underestimate.

''I once more activate the Field Spell, Cynet Universe! And with it, Firewall's ATK goes up by 300!'' Playmaker continues replaying his Field Spell. Firewall roars going up to 2800ATK.

''Not only that but since Firewall is co-linked to Bella Madonna, her unaffected by everything no longer applies.'' Ai states the obvious with a fist up excitedly.

Playmaker agrees with him as he proceeds. ''I activate Firewall's effect! I can return a number of monsters on the Field or Graveyard back to their player's possession for each co-linked monster it is connected to!''

Blue Angel sweats slightly terrified as Playmaker made it clear. ''Since Firewall and Bella Madonna are co-linked, I can return her back to you! Emergency Escape!''

Firewall roars unleashing blue electricity across its body towards Bella Madonna.

''I knew you would try that and that's why I had this card set!'' Blue Angel says serious, triggering her last set card. ''I activated the trap, **Trickstar Harmony**! By returning Carobein back to my hand, until the end of this turn, all Trickstars I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects!''

Her trap shows the image of Holly Angel along with Black Catbat holding each other's hands very close forming a barrier that repels the darkness around themselves. Carobein vanishes into light as Firewall's effect did nothing against Bella Madonna. Playmaker isn't frustrated by this or defeated, grabbing the last card in his hand.

''Then I activate the spell, **Cross Worlds**! This card places a **Cross Counter** on Firewall Dragon for each Monster on the field.'' He plays a new spell, showing the image of Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos and Stardust Dragon leading the other two, in a location that resembles Neo Domino City, as they dash through a digital-like portal that the other side had a location that resembles Den City with Dark Magician being Number 39: Utopia, Neos as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stardust as Firewall Dragon.

Firewall roars gaining 2 of these _**Cross Counters**_.

_Number of_ _**Cross Counters** _ _on Firewall Dragon: 2_

Blue Angel isn't worry either by those counters and since she secure herself, Playmaker wouldn't dare try attacking now that-

''Battle!'' Playmaker announces, startling her greatly. '' _He wouldn't dare._ ''

''Firewall Dragon, attack Trickstar Bella Madonna!'' Playmaker orders as Firewall roars flying at top speed towards Bella Madonna. The Trickstar monster intercepts with her large weapon as Firewall clashes with its claws. Both monsters glare as they swung at the other, blocking and stopping the other's attacks.

Firewall roars, flying upward above Bella Madonna as its body began to glow red across the blue parts of its body. The wings of Firewall transformed and floating into some kind of large fan-like floating part wings as they generated waves of red aura energy with dart-like pattern electrical circles.

''Tempest Attack!'' Playmaker orders as his dragon fires a destructive pink breath blast towards Blue Angel's monster.

''You're insane if that will work!'' Blue Angel protests not finished declaring back. ''Shining Espoir!''

Bella Madonna swung her axe-scythe weapon, firing its purple energy blast. Both energy beams clashed and collided on top of the other. One tried pushing the other as they were both in a standstill. Ai watches this just speechless as if this was one of those Animes.

Playmaker watches this as he triggers his last set card. ''I activate the trap, Parallel Port Armor!''

Firewall roars as his body was covered in a protective aura. Playmaker then explains pointing his finger. ''By equipping it to a Link Monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or be targeted by card effects!''

Blue Angel bit her lips slightly understanding his plan.

''So you were planning to crash your protected dragon with my monster…'' She revealed his plan just bluffed he thought that much ahead to do this. ''You're some guy, but I still win! I activate the second effect of Trickstar Carobein!''

Playmaker actually startles as the spirit of Carobein appears above the field, chanting as she twirls her staff, ringing as it di.

''By discarding her from my hand, during the Damage Step when a Trickstar is battling an opponent's monster, I can increase that Trickstar's ATK equal to her original ATK.'' Blue Angel reveals discarding her precious card as Carobein's energy pours all over Bella Madonna.

''Like double it!'' Ai utters out astonished as Blue Angel winks, smiling. ''That's right! Now Bella Madonna's ATK surpasses Firewall's!''

Bella Madonna lets out a battle cry possessing an ATK of 5600ATK as she's surrounded in sparks of light.

''Go! Shining Carol Espoir!'' Blue Angel declares with a bright smile. Bella Madonna fires a massive and brighter purple blast with sparks of light within then, consuming her precious attack and slamming it against the Tempest Attack, pushing it back towards Firewall.

Blue Angel watches this smiling, not sure why but she did it. Playmaker had used up all of his cards and didn't have anything in his Graveyard to stop this. It was over; she won! She did!

'' _I did it…_ '' She begins telling herself, crying tears of joy feeling as she feels herself ascending towards the heavens again. '' _I…_ ''

''I activate the effect of **Cross Worlds**.'' Her thoughts were interrupted greatly by Playmaker, his expression still the same, as he states serious. ''By removing both **Cross Counters** , Firewall Dragon's ATK will be increased that many times this turn.''

_Number of_ _**Cross Counters** _ _on Firewall Dragon: 0_

''But your dragon had 2 counters.'' Blue Angel utters now with a stunned expression. Playmaker nods calmly responding. ''Exactly, Firewall's ATK doubles!''

Firewall Dragon roars, his body glowing even redder almost like a red sun, possessing an ATK of 5600 too.

''Tempest Attack X2!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall re-fires its signature pink energy blast except it instantly turns bright red and grew in size.

Blue Angel widens her eyes as both attacks were once more pushing the other and ultimately exploded, causing a massive explosion. Ghost Girl brace herself from this, feeling herself flying off from her position as Ai felt the same.

The smoke clear from the explosion, revealing Bella Madonna slowly shattering into pieces while Firewall Dragon still hovering undamaged thanks to its protective barrier.

'' _Bella Madonna…_ '' Blue Angel or rather Aoi utters with a broken expression, paralyze of the sadness on her face. '' _Defeated?_ ''

Her last hope, her final trump card… defeated? How? How could this be?

''…'' Playmaker watches her, seeing the look of despair on her face. He sighs, not sure why he should but he should. ''Is that all you had, Blue Angel?''

Blue Angel snaps out, staring at Playmaker who stares back firmly. She eyes him for a moment before smiling a bit.

'' _I should be crying or dropping on my knees…_ '' She admits, feeling herself descending again like back then but it wasn't that hard on her. In fact, it felt almost funny that she's even able to smile like this. '' _But this doesn't feel the same like back then._ ''

She looks up at Playmaker, speaking back determined with a gentle smirk on her face. ''Well, is that all you got Playmaker! I'm still standing! All I need to do is draw something that can drop the remains of your Life Points to 0 and then I win.''

She knows if she could draw **Messenger of Peace** or **One Day of Peace** , then the duel can be stall for one more turn possible. Or if she draws **Poison of the Old Man** , then it's her victory. Just one turn, one turn and it's settled.

''… **Cross Worlds'** second effect, after removing its Counters off Firewall, I must destroy cards I control up to the total of counters I removed.'' Playmaker reveals the final effect of his spell. ''I destroy both Cynet Universe and Parallel Port Armor!''

Both his Field Spell and Trap shattered into pieces, leaving him with just Firewall Dragon that had 2500ATK now.

This didn't discourage Blue Angel reminding him. ''That won't stop me from-''

''Next I banish Parallel Port Armor from my Graveyard along with Encode and Excode Talkers to activate its last effect.'' Playmaker interrupts her revealing the final effect of his trap, banishing it along with his two Code Talkers. ''During this same turn, Firewall Dragon can make a second attack!''

Firewall Dragon roars, its eyes glowing brightly, now able to make a second attack now.

Blue Angel would normally shake, terrify to lose and become a shell of her former self… but she is different now and instead smile proudly, demanding it as she places a hand over her chest. ''Bring it then! Give me your best shot, Playmaker!''

''…'' Playmaker eyes her, believing her words. Sighing, he will respect her wish. ''Firewall Dragon!''

The Cyberse cybernetic dragon roars switching back to its red battle mode.

''Attack Blue Angel directly! Tempest Attack!'' Playmaker declares, raising his right hand, declaring his final attack. Firewall fires its powerful pink energy blast towards Blue Angel. She watches as the blast consumes her, embracing this loss than drowning on it.

'' _I pushed my absolute hardest and lost._ '' Aoi admits her failure, feeling sadden and crush and yet… she isn't defeated and knows she did everything in her power to win. In a way, she prove she can still shine as she feels herself floating towards the bright heavens. '' _But instead of falling like back then, I ascended… just a little._ ''

* * *

**WINNER…**

**Playmaker: 700LP**

**VS**

**Blue Angel: 0LP**

* * *

The duel is settled but unknown to the two duelists and even Ghost Girl, someone else has been watching this duel with interest as his eyes glow yellow outside the shadows of the barrier.

* * *

**Here are the cards that were used in the duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

***Cyberse Reboot- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you were about to take damage from your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect): Target 1 other face-up '' **Cyberse** '' card or '' **Cynet** '' card on your field, return it to your hand and pay half of your Life Points; until the end of this turn, you take no damage and '' **Cyberse** '' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

***Cross Worlds- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card if both players control the same amount of monsters on the field. Target 1 Link Monster you control, place 1 Cross Counter on it for each monster on the field. During the Battle Phase, you can remove all Cross Counters on field and until the end of this turn, multiply the ATK of 1 Link Monster you control by the number of counters removed. After the battled, destroy a number of face-up cards on your field up to the number of Cross Counters removed.

* * *

**Aoi/Blue Angel's new cards:**

**_** **The Gift of Greed- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Your opponent draws 2 cards.

***Trickstar Illusion- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send 1 face-up ''Trickstar'' monster you control, add 1 ''Trickstar'' monster with a different name than the monster sent to the GY to your hand. During this turn, your opponent must only attack ''Trickstar'' monsters you control. During the turn this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent; when you Link Summoned a ''Trickstar'' monster, banish this card and draw 1 card.

**_Magic Cylinder- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

***Trickstar Force- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When a ''Trickstar'' monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy the attacking monster and next inflict damage to both players equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. Next all face-up ''Trickstar'' monster(s) you control gain 200ATK for each ''Trickstar'' monster(s) you control with different names.

***Trickstar Soul- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

Effect: Target 1 ''Trickstar'' monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of all ''Trickstar'' monster(s) sent to the GY by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect) the turn this card was activated. During your opponent's Battle Phase only, your opponent can only attack the targeted monster this card was applied on. During the turn this card was activated, any effect damage by a ''Trickstar'' card(s) is doubled.

***Trickstar Calling- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 ''Trickstar'' card from your Deck to the GY, add 1 ''Trickstar'' monster from your GY or banished to your hand. If you control 2 or more ''Trickstar'' Link Monsters during the turn this card was activated; discard 1 card and draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 '' **Trickstar Rebirth** '' once per turn.

***Trickstar Carol- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate if you control 2 or more ''Trickstar'' monsters. Negate face-up cards your opponent controls up to the number of ''Trickstar'' monsters you control. During the End Phase this card was activated, your opponent can draw 1 card.

***Trickstar Harmony- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by returning 1 face-up ''Trickstar'' card on your field to your hand. Until the end of this turn, all ''Trickstar'' monster(s) you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This effect cannot be negated.

* * *

**Author** **'s Note:** I had plans, during the Third Turn of the duel, to have Yusaku/Playmaker use **Three Strike Barrier** instead of **Security Block** and was going to be the plan but I changed it so due to the condition the trap had so I had to scrap it at least for this story. I will say **Three Strike Barrier** in my opinion is not a bad card… just tricky to play since the opponent must have 3 and only 3 cards on the field. Also gave Aoi/Blue Angel **Magic Cylinder** and have her mention **Messenger of Peace** (which I would give her the chance to draw if she survived another turn) thanks to the ideas of **darkartsfart** from DeviantART. We both dueled different version of their decks and had fun though his Blue Angel deck is just super strong. Had to upgrade the Playmaker one I was using.

Also sorry, this was not a Speed Duel. I mean I had an idea that Aoi/Blue Angel plays a spell to lets her and Playmaker have 5 cards in their hand and so on… the issue is her and Yusaku/Playmaker's abilities. Using Trickstar Fraud and Storm Access is an issue for this story... well... the problem isn't Blue Angel's ability but Playmaker's. I didn't want to use  **Powercode Talker** since YOU KNOW that one will appear in the Anime (AND DID, Episode 28)… and the only one not seen yet is **V-LAN Hydra** … Ew. I don't like that card and I wouldn't use it in this situation. If you have issues on this duel and prefer this was a Speed Duel, I'll remember that and make a good Speed Duel for next time. And yes, no fanmade card because well this is not at the end of the series.

Enjoy the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Angel drops on her knees panting. She was defeated once again by the Hero of LINK VRAINS. Playmaker looks down at her while Firewall Dragon roars before vanishing into digital streams of light.

Ghost Girl giggles, just amaze how impossible it is to beat Playmaker. Not even a serious Blue Angel at her element and using all of her Trickstars is enough and her skills in a Master Duel far surpass Akira's style, in a way.

''Good duel.'' Blue Angel tells her opponent weakened, breathing as she tries getting up. She may have lost, but at least it is a defeat she could accept than one made by another. Playmaker stares at her silently.

''I might have lost in my time of year but next year...'' Blue Angel continues saying, looking up as determine as before. ''I will beat you, Playmaker!''

Playmaker stares at her and knew she isn't kidding and he would not forget this either, turning away. ''I'll be waiting.''

Blue Angel blushes watching him walk away, probably about to log out but she calls him back. ''W-wait!''

Playmaker stops, turning back to face her. Blue Angel blushes red, staring directly at his eyes nervously. She had so much fun at the least in the duel... but it doesn't change that she will be alone in Christmas, again. She doesn't want that and an idea cross her mind; a very uneasy thought she never had before but she couldn't help but try it.

''Um…'' She tries speaking out something to Playmaker who is able to tell she was scared to speak. Blue Angel bites her lips, hesitate to even ask him but tries to, saying. ''I know that I have no right to keep you in here… but… I honestly don't want to be alone right now.''

''…'' Playmaker remains quiet, hearing her out and he understands why she doesn't but she picked poorly to ask him of all people, responding firmly. ''Sorry, but this is harder for me as well to be with others. I will not-''

''Try me!'' Blue Angel calls out startling the male duelist with a look of surprise. The way she said it was more demanding. The magical girl duelist startles, blushing redder as she tries explaining herself muttering with a cute, upset face. ''I mean well… when I say try it… Show me you're not scared to be with someone else.''

Playmaker is bluffed why he was still listening to her no less remaining after winning the duel but he was. He knows what she felt, being cage up like some kind of animal and force to do stuff out of their own free will… and the absent of people and communication.

''… What do you suggest?'' Yusaku comes to terms curious to what she has in mind. Aoi tries to bring those thoughts into words, afraid the person before him would not accept them or worst insult her. Still, she has to try for herself and maybe him too.

''D-do me.'' Those words cause Playmaker to become extremely confuse yet nervous too. Blue Angel blushes extremely embarrass she asked him such a thing. How could she ask him for such a thing? She was just 16 and yet… she wanted it to avoid loneliness.

''Do you? The heck does that mean Playmaker-sama?'' Ai with a raised eyebrow questions almost curious what she meant. Playmaker didn't answer but demands. ''Put it in better words.''

Blue Angel, still blushing, eyes him hesitate even looking away as she says it. ''… Mate with me.''

Playmaker slowly but surely widens his eyes, not sure he heard that correctly but he did. He stares at the young woman, able to tell she isn't lying.

Even Ghost Girl is surprise, never thinking Akira's little sister is like that and yet it makes her want to stay even more, giggling.

Ai really got excited to hear that. He's aware of the human ritual of exchanging fluids, physical touching without clothing and other… stuff… and this makes him want to see it up close.

''WOAH-WOAH! Now that's something to actually to look closely-'' Ai states wanting to see it but suddenly he's entangled by Blue Angel's blue whip, wrapping it neatly all over Playmaker's Duel Disk wrist.

''HEY WAIT-'' Playmaker tries stopping her but he is pull up next to Blue Angel and finding her also tied up around her wrist too.

''I don't want to mate with just anyone, Playmaker. In fact, the thought of me doing it with another was far from my head but with you…'' Blue Angel begins admitting some kind of feelings for this young man that she hoped Playmaker is in real life but he must be blushing as she stares deep in his eyes. ''It's strange but I'm not afraid of trying it if you're the one who's mating with me.''

''…'' Playmaker didn't say anything as he tries reading her body movement but oddly his eyes couldn't escape her eyes. They were fixed as if she is telling the truth. Then he understands what he must do.

''There are three reasons why we can do this.'' Playmaker finally speaks out stating his three reasons talk. Blue Angel blinks recalling Playmaker state this previously and… she heard it before saying to herself. '' _Three? Where have I-_ ''

''First, there are no drawbacks to our bodies when performing sexual intercourse inside LINK VRAINS.'' Playmaker interrupts her thoughts stating the very obvious rules of ''sex'' in the virtual world by lifting a finger.

''Second, no one will know this ever happened except you and me.'' Playmaker adds firmly raising a second finger on the same hand.

He eyes AI still entrapped and wrapped in Blue Angel's whip, making sure he wouldn't even peak. No one else will know of this… would be what Playmaker assume if not by Ghost Girl watching this play out, giggling out of pure curiosity and excitement when they'll do it. It's not like she didn't have sex before but merely seeing two teenagers doing it. Call it a once-in-a-time experience to see this up close, especially since these two are well known in LINK VRAINS… and it wouldn't hurt recording this too.

''Third…'' Playmaker begins saying, lifting up the third finger hesitating to say these words too but she isn't the only one who understands the pain of loneliness. ''It's… lonely in the holidays.''

Blue Angel blushes eyeing him, getting the pain he is in. He was kidnapped and who knows tortured or worst. She didn't know anything about the pain he must have or still is going through but she did have something in common; they both were lonely.

''I wouldn't imagine the pain and frustration you went through not having someone there to understand what you went through and just feel normal.'' Blue Angel expresses to him leaning close to Playmaker, staring deep at his eyes trying to smile. ''But for today, I'll be that person for you… Much like I wished I had someone when Onii-san was working, you can help me feel, at least for today… not alone.''

Playmaker looks at her back and honestly, he was actually thankful she is here with him.

"… Thank you.'' Smiling a bit, Playmaker thanks her though his expression is still calm and unease. ''I should warn you, I'm unfamiliar with this-''

Playmaker is then startled as Blue Angel grabs hold on his hands, smiling nervously as she says. ''It doesn't matter if you don't know, I don't either. Besides…''

She looks up above them as did Playmaker, surprise to see a gigantic mistletoe hanging above their heads this entire time.

''We're under the mistletoe.'' Blue Angel tells him smiling. Playmaker nods admitting they were in one and has an idea what comes next looking back at her. ''So we are.''

Blue Angel blushes, hesitate to make the first move. Playmaker is also the same too but he wasn't afraid to try. He reaches close to her as the girl blushes red. Playmaker stares at her and leans forward up to her face and then he kisses her on the lips.

There was silence between two except their lips moving. She is actually kissing Playmaker, an opponent she wanted to beat, and here they are. It feels incredible and a rush of excitement.

'' _So this is what it feels kissing someone, or at least the thought of one within LINK VRAINS._ '' Blue Angel tells herself just amaze, overwhelmed by such passion. Playmaker is still unease doing something he wasn't familiar about but he wouldn't lie that this isn't bad either. In fact he never felt something so overwhelming nice before.

He starts holding her more, feeling her oddly fit body. Blue Angel blushes never before being hold in such a manner. She blushes holding him by the waist, kissing him deeply. Playmaker took that strange, sure enough that this is her first time but also this is his too… and yet this feels alright, like puzzle pieces.

Blue Angel felt warmer as their tongues swirl in the other. This must be this French kissing that the girls in school talk about. It's incredible as she wants more.

By snapping her fingers, a bed materializes as she pushes Playmaker on it to his surprise and pounces on top of him. He looks up at her face and this is the first time he got a good look on her sad and yet beautiful eyes.

''Um… sorry, I was impulsive.'' Blue Angel apologizes for her behavior, acting shyly about it. Playmaker eyes her actually getting why she's acting like this. In her position with her attitude with people and never having someone to like her the way she wanted it, this made sense.

He holds her by the waist, kissing her as he rubs his gloved hands over her. Blue Angel moans a bit never touched so gently like this not since her brother used to bath her and that was rarely. It feels wonderful being touched like this.

 

''It's alright. I understand why. There were three reasons why you would-'' Playmaker tries saying that he gets why she was like that but just stating that immediately made Blue Angel or more like Aoi to feel another pulse wanting to come out. Not able to control herself, staring at the man she wants to be done, Blue Angel snaps her fingers and suddenly her outfit dissolves, revealing her creamy skin nude body. Only her earrings, armbands, choker and Duel Disk remain.

Playmaker froze up, his mind just stopped as his eyes were focused on the nude Blue Angel and her chest. Normally this wouldn't bother Yusaku but this is right up his face. Something not even his stoic attitude could overcome.

''Like seeing a lovely lady like me nude?'' Blue Angel asks him, sounding sexy and arousing as she presses her legs between Playmaker's sides and slightly sliding her exposed womanhood near where a male's member would be.

Playmaker is like a broken machine, not sure how to react or feel to this. He did however feel many different emotions he never had before building up, wanting to be out just seeing her like this. Blue Angel smiles leaning her head next to his.

''I bet you've never seen a girl naked before no less a virtual avatar, Playmaker.'' She whispers in a sexy tone, stealing a kiss on his lips. Playmaker eyes her calmly yet blushing a bit. Blue Angel giggles pressing her large chests over his. ''Please touch me, I'm not scared.''

Playmaker hesitates to respond back. He wasn't sure how to do it but he did know one thing; he had to be strong and overcome it.

''… I have three reasons I will do this again.'' He begins to state, staring determine towards her. ''First, we both don't want to be alone.''

Blue Angel nods blushing lifting her as she hears him out. ''Second, there is no risk for you to become pregnant. And third…''

Playmaker taps on his belt with his left hand and suddenly his body glows briefly before vanishing, revealing him nude all except his Duel Disk still wrapped in her whip. ''I'm not afraid to be in the same level as you.''

Blue Angel, much like how Playmaker was stunned, is also shock and oddly attractive by Playmaker's nude presence. She didn't expect him to look, at least in Avatar form, to look pretty damn hot with some muscles and not a bad member to boot.

''T-that's your thing.'' She asks nervously, blushing redder as her eyes were fixed on his member. Playmaker looks at her confuse, eyeing his member and nodding calmly. ''I suppose. Why do you-''

He isn't able to finish asking her as Blue Angel leans her face to his member, sticking her soft tongue and licks it on the rod tip.

''Hey, what are you-'' Playmaker tries protesting but he suddenly finds himself unable to by his own moaning voice, feeling her licking his male part with such enjoyment. This even made his member feel unease as it length from its normal size to longer. And for some odd reason he's feeling this as incredible. '' _T-this is-_ ''

Blue Angel giggles as she positions her breasts and carefully slide Playmaker's member in between them. He widens his eyes struggling not to moan as she squeezes her breasts in between his member. This was astonishing if not an incredible feeling he has never experience before.

''Please watch me and maybe grab my chest if you want to.'' Blue Angel asks of him smiling as she still licks his member while using her breasts to squeeze the sides. Playmaker eyes her, biting his lip a bit. He couldn't help but not do what she asks and his own manhood told him too.

He uses his hands to cup them over her breasts. He oddly began feeling the smooth surface they had, nothing his skin had in comparison. He accidentally had one of his fingers touching one of her nipples. He gasps but oddly touched it more causing Blue Angel to moan not in pain but playfully. In fact, his desire to do this was purely instinct almost much liked his desires to learn the truth and take his revenge.

'' _Is this a male's instinct to mate with a female?_ '' Yusaku asks himself mentally, not able to control himself but want to do more to Blue Angel or Aoi's virtual breasts. Strange he would mention her as her real name then again, it would be wrong to only love the other her. He wonders how the real Aoi would-

He gasps about to think something stupid, out of his own character, snapping away from those thoughts. '' _Calm down… focus at the task at hand._ ''

Playmaker proceeds to pinching Blue Angel's nipples but softly, causing her to moan even more excitedly. She also couldn't believe the noises she was making as if something wild and passionate awaken in her.

'' _Are these my moans? This feels incredible! I can feel like this always if-_ '' Aoi begins thinking on the thought of doing this with anyone. Heck, doing this in LINK VRAINS wouldn't hurt if she's careful not to get caught and… but then she stopped, almost forgetting why she did it in the first place. She looks at Playmaker, blushing. No one else would ever make her feel like this but him. Playmaker isn't just someone she wanted to beat and know… but also someone who knows what loneliness was. This is their way to escape from it and begin regretting the thought to ever do this with anyone but Playmaker.

'' _No, it only feels incredible because I'm doing it with him. Playmaker, you're even better than I thought._ '' Aoi comes to the conclusion smiling, wanting him more than any man out there. She shows this affection by kissing his rod's top as if they were lips.

Playmaker blushes redder by her act as squeezes her breasts with his hands but not too rough. Blue Angel moans more, almost drooling from that one begging him. ''Oh so good! Rub them more please!''

She went in and swallows his member, sucking it with such delight as if she is licking ice cream. It tasted and smelled horrible but also amazing. Playmaker moans, trying to be calm, just amaze that she is this good with that. ''Y-you can do that well.''

Blue Angel looks up at him and smiles sucking deeper, making the hero of LINK VRAINS to moan more. Playmaker had to try harder as he squeezes her breasts more, causing her to moan back.

''Oh my.'' Ghost Girl mutters just awkwardly blinking at the two she's spying on mating in such a way. Almost reminds her of the old days with her and Akira, but such things should be left in the past at least for now.

Still, she giggles at how fun those two were having and how she has been recording them do this and even their duel.

''I suppose there was no harming recording this in case I learn the identity behind Playmaker.'' She states out of her pure, naughty curiosity.

Ai grunts through the blue thorn whip, unable to morph into his monster form without probably making Playmaker mad at him and the tight space made it hard to try it. He sighs, only able to hear the moans of the humans away from his view.

Blue Angel moans more how well Playmaker rubs his hands over her breasts as if they were pillows or giant marshmallows.

''A-amazing.'' She utters out, sweating in her virtual boy yet this all feels so real. In reality, her real body is experience the same thing that was going on. Regardless, Blue Angel moans wanting more. ''Please lick them and make me drool.''

Playmaker is pretty confident at this point Blue Angel had these desires to be mated. He sighs not having much of a choice but obeying her wishes, licking her breasts. She gasps, moaning louder as she was actually drooling very unlady-like but she couldn't help it.

''OH SO GOOD!'' Blue Angel screams joyfully, drooling more how good this felt. Playmaker, however, couldn't believe what he was thinking but he thought she tastes good, not the type of a cannibal but nice.

'' _I can't believe this but I can never tell Kusanagi about this or tell Blue Angel her breasts taste… like sweets._ '' He tells himself as he continues licking her breasts more especially on the breasts.

The two continue holding the other, feeling other and mating as if hours though it has minutes.

Blue Angel moans softly, getting used to the licking though she still wants more. She blushes as she reaches over her hair, removing and discarding her ribbons and the heart-shaped hairpins. Playmaker watches this in surprise as her hair is completely letdown, revealing her very long hair. The only time he's seen her hair that long was after the first time he defeated her. Admitting to himself from back then, when she was unconscious, Blue Angel is beautiful much like the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty. It didn't come up to him not until now.

''Sorry, I thought you would like my hair letdown.'' She apologizes in her decision. Playmaker eyes her and nods calmly though still blushing a bit. ''It's alright. I wouldn't have done it but I suppose this isn't the first time you do something without stopping.''

She blushes angrily by that comment. Sure, she's much like a rebel that no one, not even her brother, stops her from doing something she wants to do regardless what he or someone else thinks of it.

''Hey! That's well…'' Blue Angel tries to protest but is instantly frozen by Playmaker calmness. Even after doing it for who knows how long, the guy doesn't seem to lose his edge.

''Am I wrong?'' He asks straightforward, staring directly at her eyes. Blue Angel blushes redder, maybe he had a point there simply nodding.

''Your brother would do what must be done to protect you. I should know, he was determine to break me the first time we crossed paths.'' Playmaker tells her, recalling the trap he and Ghost Girl had setup for him and he was determined to kill him to learn the way to save his little sister. Having been furious towards the older Zaizen in their duel, Yusaku had time to think about it that Akira would do absolutely everything in his power to protect and be there for Aoi no matter how dark or unforgiving the road will be on him and his soul. ''And I respect that as much as you trying to prove to him you can stand on your feet.''

Blue Angel blushes, looking away briefly. She began to remember the times she was little and her brother was there, at least before the incident their parents had. Akira was working hard in his studies while she was watching him, wondering if they could play something. He was nice, telling her when he was done he'll play with her as much as he can. Back then, he was able to promise that without saying he couldn't in the last second.

But when they died, Akira had to work hard for both of them and spending less time with her. Aoi felt abandon but she also grew up that day knowing her brother wasn't always going to be there but she knew he cared for her… but that thought became a little less after a while. Only recently that her brother showed he still loves her that she should have known better to understand him.

''Onii-san has always been like that ever since our parents died.'' Blue Angel begins telling, looking back at Playmaker who is listening to her. She smiles adding. ''When I learned my mother would get married again and I would have a brother, I didn't get it. I was pretty young. But when I met Akira… I knew he was my big brother and I was right.''

Playmaker nods having seen the bond those two had for the other. It was strong, much stronger than what real siblings had, well other than Kusanagi and his brother from how he told him.

''And you, Playmaker?'' Startled a bit, he looks back at Blue Angel who asks him. ''What about your parents? Or siblings?''

Playmaker frowns, looking almost darken as he is looking at his own past. ''… I rather not talk about it.''

Blue Angel slightly frowns able to tell this was something he doesn't want to talk about.

''Fair enough…'' She says understanding him though she adds smiling. ''But I know this about you; you're a nice guy even though you're always stoic and too determined to achieve your goals.''

Playmaker slightly reacts to her words. They were kind and to the point describe his emotions on his mission. He responds to her trying not to show he's happy. ''I suppose.''

Blue Angel giggles as she resumes sucking, wanting him to feel happy. It went about 5 minutes before he couldn't control himself and suddenly finds himself releasing the sperm liquid from the tip of his member into her mouth. She takes it all in surprised at first, tasting his very liquid in her mouth. She blushes, smiling a bit before swallowing every drop in her mouth through her throat.

''Wow…'' Blue Angel utters not believing she did that and liked it. She slightly push Playmaker back as she presents her nude body more. Playmaker wouldn't normally do this but he was observing her body actually admiring though it wasn't her real body. If it is… well he would admire it more honestly.

''Are you sure this is your first time?'' Playmaker asks her staring at her as she giggles again replying. ''I should be asking you the same.''

The two stare at the other's eyes, almost asking the other now if it was time to do the climax. Coming to their conclusion, Blue Angel turns around so that her back is facing Playmaker now.

''Please do me in here and then-'' She starts saying pointing her right hand to her butt before spreading her legs and points to her dripping womanhood. ''Here.''

Playmaker hesitates trying not to show it but he is actually scared. To be afraid of something meant he might become afraid of his mission. He shakes off those thoughts, knowing he must do this.

''I will.'' He answers, sounding brave in his tone of voice.

Blue Angel smiles, glad he did trying not to show how scared she was. Her heart was beating, overwhelm that if she does this, things might change but she couldn't become afraid of this. If she did, then she would be like her real self, doubting herself and become unease around people. She isn't that Aoi, she is Blue Angel and she would take on the challenge. That's who she is.

Blue Angel extends with her hands, grabbing Playmaker's hands and puts them around her waist. She smiles blushing, shaking her butt towards him asking him in a cute voice winking. ''Do me.''

Playmaker eyes her and nods firmly, going to do it. He positions himself and his manhood near towards in between her butt. He takes a moment and moves his member forward, penetrating through her butthole, sliding in between her butt cheeks and going in. Blue Angel takes a second to react but when she did she lets out a moan of satisfaction. She feels Playmaker in her as he starts thrusting himself inside her butt, pinning his arms in between her and pushing and pulling.

''OH WOW YES!'' Blue Angel screams, drooling with an expression she never had. She liked this more than she had imagined. Her eyes widen as she feels him going into her more that her breast jiggled as her butthole becomes larger.

'' _I'm drooling like a wild animal hungry for more._ '' She tells herself mentally as her drooling drip over her chest and skin.

Playmaker continues holding her as he feels his member lengthening again the more he does her and not wanting to stop himself. It felt like he was a lion mating with his lioness or hunting for its prey, not caring about anything else. '' _I'm aggressive like an untamed animal wanting his meat._ ''

He continues thrusting as Blue Angel moans louder, both accepting this is the greatest. It is then that Playmaker lost control and squirts himself into her butthole. She moans loudly feeling his slime in her hole.

They both pant slightly as Playmaker slides off his member out of her dripping butthole. Blue Angel, sweating and drooling, still isn't done yet flipping herself around.

''Do it Playmaker. Finish me.'' Blue Angel begs him from the bottom of her heart, opening her legs and using her left hand to widely spread her womanhood. Playmaker stares at it, having seen pictures of one from classes but not in person or this close. Still, he isn't going to back away.

Making his move, Playmaker leans on top of Blue Angel, holding her that in one swoop he slides his member inside of her, penetrating her womanhood instantly.

Blue Angel widens her eyes and screams loudly, some coming from pain but others of joy. Her pupils went up her normal vision, sticking out her drooling tongue. Playmaker is more than astonish almost overwhelm that in a sense the two of them were like one.

''DEEPER.'' She whispers loudly, begging for more. Playmaker could tell that she love this and he is willing to give it more to her. He thrusts into her deeper, grabbing onto her breasts like anchors to the sea ground. He squeezes them not too rough as he pushes himself into her womanhood with such strong force as Blue Angel begins moaning even louder how much this excitement.

''DEEPER!'' Blue Angel demands smiling with a look of overwhelming lust, wanting this even deeper. Playmaker, struggling to be stoic, nods as he lifts up her right leg, holding and feeling it by the tight, as he thrusts in deeper. Blue Angel moans grabbing hold on him, presses her chest over his. The two eye each other, breathing heavily as they suddenly finds the other kissing each other.

'' _I can't control this impulse of kissing her and wanting this more._ '' Playmaker tells himself wanting more of this as if it is his way to survive. This even made him think about his future and had come to terms he might not live long enough to see that future.

'' _If this is the only time I will ever have sex with someone in my life, I wouldn't have asked it better but her being the one I do this with._ '' Yusaku comes to this decision, going to enjoy every bit of this one moment, of this one time in his life he can remember as long as he lived.

Blue Angel moans louder drooling how just amazing this was. She has always wonder if the day she met the one she loved and mate with that it would be a day she might have turned down, afraid of the outcome and possibly getting regretted by many things… but this isn't it though she didn't expect it to be Playmaker. He's strong, too stoic for her taste but he is a good person regardless of all the issues he has. That and he made her body love his manhood so badly it is her life source.

'' _This is the greatest feeling in the universe! I never want to forget this!_ '' Aoi yells overjoy in her mind, loving this moment more than anything else in her life at the time being. Her body and soul, especially her womanhood, belong to Playmaker and boy is he treating every inch of her like she wanted for this day. She moans loudly begging for more of it, not wanting this to ever stop.

''HUFF-HUFF!'' Both pant, kissing the other as their nude virtual bodies rubbed the other as Playmaker's manhood thrusts even deeper into Blue Angel's womanhood. She moans drooling both mind and soul while Playmaker felt the similar explosive sensation building up in his member. They sweat, something virtually made and yet it feels as real as breathing and talking.

Gritting his teeth not able to handle the pressure, Playmaker decides to do it without any warning, squirting his very liquid into Blue Angel's womanhood.

''GAAAHHH!'' Both of them yelled as their very lives died and were reborn as one for just about a second. Playmaker pants looking and startles as Blue Angel drops on her back, unconscious with her eyes closed. She had a drooling smiling expression of satisfaction and joy, feeling every drop of his warm, gooey essences in her.

Playmaker continues panting as he notices that the girl he actually took her virtual virginity wasn't moving. Normally he would be calm and check for a pulse but for once, Playmaker tries calling out to her with a concerning expression. ''Hey, Blue Angel?''

No responds as this oddly scare him. He rushes to her, checking her pulse as he holds her head.

''Aoi!'' He reacts to her condition until she starts to react, snoring softly almost like a mouse sleeping.

''…'' Grunting angrily, he face palm himself, not believing he called Aoi by her real name. This isn't like him at all. '' _I really am not myself today._ ''

Yusaku sighs looking up at the giant mistletoe still above them. He lay on the bed with the girl that he mated with around his arm. Now that his mind is thinking calmly, Playmaker didn't mind what he did with Blue Angel. They were both alone and being together like this brought forth this ''happy ending'' to their sadness/frustration in their paths. He thought and maybe, Christmas wasn't a bad thing and maybe something to fight for against Hanoi.

'' _I suppose that's the holidays._ '' He tells himself, making a small smile as he closes his eyes, getting comfortable as Blue Angel cuddle beside him smiling.

Ghost Girl hums having watched and recorded the whole lovely event had left her amaze with those two sleeping together almost like a fairy tale. She giggles holding on a digital card that had the recording of not just the duel but the after-show too and she was the only one to have such a wonderful present.

''Now that's an exotic gift. I'll open it for a cold day.'' She says punning on the concept of a rainy day but it wouldn't fit the theme of it. With that, Ghost Girl vanishes as the only witness to such a wonderful event.

* * *

Playmaker begins to wake up, not sure why he was holding Blue Angel around his arms but it felt ''nice''. In the least, it did. He looks up above them, still seeing that large mistletoe and the red curtains around them. He wonder if that plant, besides being poisonous, had the potential to make humans do stuff like mating?

Blue Angel stirs, yawning as she covers her mouth like a lady would. She rubs her eyes and then blushes, realizing she is being cuddled by Playmaker. The two stare at the other embarrassed, not sure what they could tell the other. The two back away slowly, eyeing the other very unease.

''Is it morning?'' Blue Angel asks looking away blushing. Playmaker nods certain it was morning even if he couldn't tell the time especially with his tied up Duel Disk wrapped by her thorn whip. He then waves his hand as his bodysuit materializes all around him.

''Can you let us out?'' He asks her as Blue Angel looks back at him while her original avatar outfit materialized around her now. ''Sure.''

She stands up and snaps her fingers as the Christmas Tree prison vanishes. The whip vanishes around Playmaker's Duel Disk with Ai finally popping out, breathing heavily as if he was suffocating.

''NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!'' Ai yells at Blue Angel who blushes, not meaning any harm to the little guy.

''I had fun, on both the duel and this.'' Blue Angel tells Playmaker smiling. He didn't reply but simply nodding. He begins turning away, walking as he tries to log out but he was stopped by Blue Angel calling him out again. ''Hey.''

Playmaker turns slightly, seeing her blushing red. She struggles to speak out, trying to ask. ''If you want to do it… like in real life-''

''Out of the questions.'' Playmaker immediately turns her down, not able to accept doing this again. If the Knights of Hanoi knew of this, they would go after Blue Angel again and most likely use her as a hostage or blackmail to bring harm if he doesn't turn himself to their demands. He couldn't do that, not to someone nice like her. And for her to know who he was even more dangerous.

Blue Angel frowns sadden, wishing they could meet in person. She wouldn't tell anyone, not even her brother. She just wanted to have someone else to make her feel happy.

''… Thank you though.'' She looks up surprise to see Playmaker saying that as he makes a small smile for a brief second. ''Merry Christmas.''

She slowly smiles, nodding joyfully almost wanting to cry but out of happiness. Playmaker eyes her and smiles a bit more, going to log out with a smile on his face.

''And Merry Christmas to you too.'' The smile Yusaku had quickly becomes an expression of shock, turning rapidly. Blue Angel also snaps out looking up at the direction he was looking and widens her eyes too.

''Enjoy your duel and "Happy Ending", Playmaker?'' A voice said above a building. Standing over a rooftop watching through the barrier Blue Angel had set, was the man Yusaku/Playmaker called his enemy and the one he must defeat; Revolver.

''Revolver!'' Playmaker utters now angrily and furious along with Ai staring serious at the man smirking confident with his arms crossed.

Revolver, supposedly leader of the Knights of Hanoi, is a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue diamond and a gold bullet "token". He wore a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surrounds a white dot in the center of Revolver's forehead. He wore a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wears a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. The sleeves are green white shoulder-pads and red diagonal bands on the bicep. He also wears a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. In addition, he wears white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit.

Blue Angel is horrified to see this guy in person but also surprise how he was able to see what happened in the barrier. ''H-how did he-''

Revolver smirks lifting up three finger as he states. ''Three reasons: 1) I won't tell a soul of your actions. 2) Enjoy your holidays and 3) This will be the last time you two and the rest of LINK VRAINS will have happiness.''

Playmaker glares venomous how he's mocking his three reason method, not once concerning why he's doing it.

''For soon, LINK VRAINS will be gone and humanity will return back to basics.'' Revolver announces to the two and Ai glancing at the guy. Playmaker glares not sure what he was referring about.

''What do you mean?'' Blue Angel asks also not getting it. Revolver smirks looking only at Playmaker with such a confident look as if he knew something that the "Hero" of LINK VRAINS didn't know.

''Enjoy your final moments.'' Was all Revolver said smirking at Playmaker. ''I shall see you soon, very soon.''

He then vanishes before their eyes, leaving behind his ominous threat. Blue Angel stares serious at where he stood, realizing just how evil that guy was by the times her brother warned her to never confront him.

''That guy. He's-'' She begins to say to Playmaker only to realize he's no longer there, having just logged out.

Blue Angel stood alone, speechless but blushing red. She hopes that he's alright, logging out.

* * *

Yusaku comes out from the chamber, rubbing the back of his head as he yawns. Shoichi turns around on his chair smiling.

''Hey, you took your time to come back-'' Shoichi asks the teenager but was stopped, shocked to see the very same young man smiling. Yusaku was smiling… and that was very rare, extremely rare that Shoichi got up from his chair. ''Yusaku?''

''Merry Christmas, Kusanagi-san.'' Yusaku greets him still smiling happily. Shoichi had to rub his eyes, probably the lack of sleep to think Yusaku is smiling in such a way. ''… Y-yea, you too.''

''I'm going to make something.'' Yusaku insists, removing his Duel Disk next to the computer table and heads towards the kitchen. Shoichi is speechless as he turns to Ai and asks just stunned what exactly happened in LINK VRAINS. ''W-what happened in there?''

''Explaining it is harder than showing.'' Ai states slightly upset, wishing he could have seen the mating between two humans. Hmm… who knows, maybe he might… one day.

Yusaku's smile was real... but he was actually angry knowing Revolver is plotting something and it was up to him to stop him and learn the truth.

* * *

Akira sighs exhausted returning home, having bought a present for Aoi for making her wait. He walks into her room, first knocking on it, before opening the door. "Merry Christmas, Ao-''

He looks forward and is startled to see his step-sister he cares more than his own life, still in her school uniform and sitting on the chair that links her into LINK VRAINS. But what's more was that Aoi is smiling, just smiling happily as she eyes her brother. ''Morning.''

''Aoi? Have you been inside LINK VRAINS again?'' Akira asks slightly unease to see her like that especially how sweaty her face was especially over her legs as if they were dripping. "Why are you sweating?''

''N-no reason Onii-san.'' Aoi responds avoiding the question still smiling as she gets up. She hums, as if she was touched by the gentle light of heaven as she opens up the curtains of her dark room. Light shines over her once cave-like room as she continues smiling.

''No reason at all. Merry Christmas.'' Aoi greets her brother still smiling, giggling even. Akira blinks almost dumbfounded by this. Was his sister replaced with another girl that looks like her? No, this was Aoi but… he can't help but smile a bit to see her actually this happy.

Aoi giggles smiling, thankful for today and by one person who gave her the best present she could receive. She looks back to the window, looking over Den City unaware she's staring in the same direction Yusaku is watching over the city.

" _Merry Christmas to you too, Playmaker._ '' Aoi thanks him, hoping she can owe Playmaker one day for this wonderful gift, under that mistletoe.

* * *

**Author** **'s Note:** I hope everyone liked the sex. This was my first attempt and I try to make it interesting. Let me know.

Also, to Zarcmas... is anyone interested for a duel between Yusaku/Playmaker VS Zarc for next year? I will say this... it will be a crossover between Vrains and Arc-V so before then... I need to do an Arc-V Fruitshipping. Anyone want to see Yuya VS Yuzu?


End file.
